Fallen
by Amy Underworld
Summary: Une jeune femme amnésique se réveille dans le noir le plus complet. Peut contenir certains spoilers de Buffy/Angel comics. Comprend des allusions aux personnages de Buffy, Giles, Willow, Alex, Faith, Andrew et Dracula. (Pour voir l'image de fin de chapitre, retirez tout les * à l'URL)
1. Prologue

Noir.

Elle avait beau avoir ouvert les yeux mais il n'y avait aucune lumière aux alentours. La chaleur était étouffante et l'air vicié comportait un fort taux d'humidité. La sueur commençait à perler sa peau. Elle se releva et se mit à tâtonner ici ou là. Le plus étrange c'est qu'elle n'avait pas le moindre souvenir de ce qui lui était arrivé quelques instants plus tôt. Mais bon, pas le temps de s'attarder sur ce détail, il fallait qu'elle sorte d'ici et vite. Si tant est qu'elle était à l'intérieur de quelque chose.

Elle trébucha à de nombreuses reprises sur plusieurs masses molles et gluantes qui jonchaient le sol ça et là. Il se passa un temps indéterminé avant qu'elle touche enfin une paroi solide. Le mur inégal suintait quelque soit l'endroit où elle pose sa main. Malgré tout, elle s'obstina à le suivre car c'était son unique chance de trouver une sortie.

Elle continuait à longer le mur lorsque son poignet buta sur une petite boite métallique carrée. Elle tâtonna afin d'en découvrir la nature. Il était en fer à parement rouillé et comportait une fine vitre sur le devant. Une alarme ? Un bouton d'urgence ? Elle ne savait pas très bien ce que cela signifiait. En tout cas, si elle déclenchait une alarme, il y aurait sans doute un dispositif de lumières de secours qui pourrait s'enclencher. A ce moment là, elle pourrait beaucoup plus facilement trouver la sortie. De toutes ses forces, elle donna un coup de poing dans la vitre. Celle-ci céda sans résistance et le poing de la jeune femme fini sa course en actionnant le bouton qu'elle protégeait. Le sol fut pris d'une légère secousse et une a une, des ampoules de faible ampérage, salies par le temps s'allumèrent. Le spectacle qui s'offrait à ses yeux était d'une immondice insoutenable.

Dans cette immense pièce rectangulaire, des centaines des corps à des stades de décomposition très avancés jonchaient le sol. Certains à qui il manquait une partie du corps était presque méconnaissable. Les murs étaient composés de lambeaux de chairs d'où suintait un mélange de sang et de pus. Elle en eu le souffle coupé et ses jambes cédèrent sous son poids. Elle fut prise de haut de cœur qu'elle tenta de calmer tant bien que mal. Mais où se trouvait-elle ? Qu'avait elle fait pour atterrir dans un endroit pareil ? Qui était tout ces gens ? Autant de questions et toujours aucune réponse.

Après avoir détachés ses yeux de ce qu'elle voyait, elle aperçu l'unique sortie de cet endroit : une porte blindée avec un levier à remonter pour en actionner l'ouverture. Elle se trouvait encastré dans le mur opposé à sa position actuelle. Pour y parvenir, elle devait de nouveau traverser le cimetière de cadavres. Dès que ses jambes le lui permirent, elle opta de continuer à longer la paroi hideuse qui faisait office de mur afin d'être le moins en contact possible avec ce qui se trouvait dans le reste de la salle.

Elle n'avait pas fait quelques pas que de faibles murmures et de légers mouvements se firent entendre. Elle lança un coup d'œil autour d'elle et les corps sans vie commençaient…. à vouloir se mettre debout ! Elle pressa le pas jetant de temps à autre des regards furtifs par-dessus son épaule. Les morts vivants marchaient ou rampaient vers elle avec de plus en plus de vivacité. Ils se levaient chaque fois plus nombreux dans tous les coins de la pièce. Elle n'était plus qu'à cinquante mètres de la sortie lorsqu'une douzaine d'entre eux lui barraient déjà la route. Les autres commençaient à l'encercler.

Son instinct de survie s'enclencha et elle fonça dans le tas. Elle décrocha à coup de poings quelques tête, brisa des tibias et se faufila dans une brèche qu'elle avait difficilement réussi à créer pour continuer sa course vers la sortie. Celle-ci, en plus d'être extrêmement lourde était sévèrement rouillée. Elle prit appui sur le levier pour donner encore quelques coups de pieds bien placés dans les crânes de ses adversaires, lui permettant au passage de les tenir en respect un bref instant. La pression de son poids redonna de la souplesse au mécanisme d'ouverture. Poussée par une montée d'adrénaline, elle souleva le levier et la porte s'ouvrir sur une lumière rougeâtre aveuglante. Sans demander son reste elle s'y engouffra et la referma brusquement coupant au passage un bras, une jambe et la moitié d'une mâchoire. Avant que la porte ne se rouvre sous l'effet de traction exercé de l'autre côté, elle s'appuya de tout son poids sur un mécanisme de fermeture similaire à celui qu'elle avait actionné de l'autre côté. Un son de fermeture hermétique se fit entendre et les faibles coups provenant de l'autre côté de la porte en acier trempé s'atténuèrent peu à peu avant de s'éteindre définitivement.

L'adrénaline commençait à quitter son corps et elle s'assit sur le seuil en se protégeant les yeux le temps que ses pupilles s'habituent à la luminosité. Elle tremblait sous l'effet de l'effort mais aussi de la peur qu'elle avait occulté jusqu'à présent. Lorsqu'elle pu enfin ouvrir les yeux, elle eu un mouvement de recul. Face à elle, se trouvait un paysage de désolation.

Des immeubles délabrés en feu, des voitures abandonnées depuis des années, des arbres mutilés, des cadavres d'animaux rongés par des vers, des nuages remplis de suif d'où pleuvaient de temps à autre une larme de lave en fusion. Il faisait aussi chaud qu'en plein désert et le vent ne faisait que raviver cette température. Impossible de savoir approximativement l'heure qu'il était car aucun soleil n'était visible.

-Mais qu'est ce que je fous là ?

Image de fin de chapitre : http:*/*/*bit*.*ly*/*1YL7nwe


	2. Chapitre 1

Cela faisait approximativement une semaine qu'elle se trouvait dans cet endroit. Ceci était très difficile à déterminer car il ne faisait jamais vraiment jour et jamais vraiment nuit.  
C'était un endroit pire que ce qu'il est possible de concevoir.  
Il y avait des créatures immondes qui se déplaçaient en horde. Ils étaient grands, grisâtres, habillés de lambeaux de tissu avec des griffes et des crocs acérés. Elle n'en avait à parement jamais vu mais son inconscient lui indiquait qu'on les appelait des Turok Han. Et ici, ils étaient légion.

Elle avait croisé les premiers de ce monde étrange quelques heures après son réveil. Elle voulait se diriger vers la ville en suivant une autoroute encombrée de véhicules vides quand elle aperçu au loin une trentaine de ces créatures qui se dirigeaient vers sa position. Lorsqu'ils avaient senti son odeur, ils étaient devenus fous. Ils l'avaient pourchassée sur plus d'un kilomètre jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive à les semer en restant en apnée dans un lac d'eau bouillante. Lorsqu'elle avait refait surface, elle s'était juré de ne plus jamais s'approcher de la métropole qu'elle avait pu observer à son arrivée.

Ce n'est pas pour autant qu'elle était plus en sécurité loin de la ville. Des goules, des zombies, des morts vivant, des lamias,…. Tant de créatures hideuses et dangereuses peuplaient les plaines et les régions pavillonnaires alentours. Elle avait même aperçu à deux reprises un dragon noir d'une taille gigantesque tourner autour du plus haut gratte ciel de la ville avec laquelle elle tentait de mettre une distance raisonnable.

Tant bien que mal, elle avait survécu en buvant l'eau chaude encore présente dans certains robinets d'habitations laissés à l'abandon et s'était nourrit de petit animaux qu'elle avait pu chasser ça et là. Elle s'était composé un arsenal de fortune avec des armes fabriquées à base de bois, de métal et de bris de verre. Elle réussissait parfois à trouver un endroit calme et peu accessible pour s'y reposer quelques heures et panser ses blessures du jour.

La peur, la fatalité et l'effroi l'avait quitté pour laisser place à un sentiment de résignation. Quelque soit l'endroit dans lequel elle était, elle n'allait surement pas baisser les bras et se laisser dévorer par le premier golem venu. Elle avait tué quelques Turok Han isolés, achevé une goule pour se servir de son sang afin d'empoisonner ses armes, décapiter des morts vivants et même éventrer un hydre à quatre têtes de deux mètres de haut.

Un cri assourdissant réveilla la jeune femme qui avait élu domicile dans le bureau blindé d'un ancien poste de gardien dans un parking souterrain. Elle se leva d'un bon, tous les sens en alerte. Une puanteur acre lui parvint peu à peu aux narines. Une goule. Elle avait pourtant ratissé le secteur avant de s'assoupir et n'avait pas vu de menace directe. Peut être avait elle dormi trop longtemps. L'endroit était sombre et mal éclairé certes mais, au moins, le poste de gardiennage était à une cinquantaine de mètre de la rampe de surface. Un second cri. Il venait d'un niveau inférieur. Vu les mouvements en contrebas, elle se rapprochait dangereusement.

Elle regroupa à la hâte ses affaires, débarricada la porte et se mit à courir vers la sortie en faisant le moins de bruit possible. Elle eu tout juste le temps de s'engouffrer dans une ruelle proche de son bivouac de fortune que le monstre avait atteint la surface, reniflant l'air avidement. Elle était d'une maigreur cadavérique, les cheveux clairsemés et filandreux, l'un de ses flancs était rongés par les vers, ses griffes acérés raclaient nerveusement le sol. Elle sonda olfactivement l'air et tourna lentement sa tête vers la ruelle où sa proie avait disparu quelques secondes plus tôt. La créature poussa un cri inhumain et fonça droit dans cette direction.

La jeune femme n'avait pas demandé son reste et courrait à travers le dédale de ruelles. Les goules étaient réputées pour être plus dangereuses que de simples morts vivants : une morsure ou une griffure suffisait pour que leur venin vous transforme en l'une des leurs. Elles étaient aussi beaucoup plus vives et beaucoup plus intelligentes que leurs cousins morts vivants, ce qui était non négligeable. Elle fini par s'enfoncer dans une forêt avoisinante qu'elle avait repérée la veille en priant qui l'entendrai qu'elle ne croise pas de lamias. Ces bestioles, en plus d'être à l'aise dans l'eau, avait un pouvoir de camouflage remarquable en milieu forestier. La chance lui souri car elle n'aperçu que qu'un mort vivant hagard qui s'entêtaient à vouloir traverser un tronc d'arbre, surprit une bataille acharné entre un jeune cyclope et un géant de pierre et un serpent proche de la taille d'un anaconda paisiblement lové dans un arbre en train de digérer une chose qui lui boursouflait à outrance l'abdomen.

Elle trébucha sur de la mousse et se griffa le bras au passage. Elle se releva très rapidement. Sa vie en dépendait. Il lui fallait retrouver une route ou un immeuble où pouvoir se cacher un moment. Essayer de s'immerger dans de l'eau ne servait à rien. Ces bestioles n'ayant pas besoin de respirer pour vivre pouvaient vous traquer même en pleine mer grâce à leur vue perçante et leur acharnement maladif. Grimper dans les arbres était également à proscrire car elles se serviraient de leurs griffes pour vous rejoindre. L'affronter au tir à l'arc aurait été une bonne idée mais elle n'avait pas eu la possibilité ni le temps de s'en confectionner un. Le corps à corps était la mort quasiment assuré. Faute de mieux, il fallait continuer à courir en espérant soit la semer, soit qu'elle se lasse d'elle même, ce qui, au passage, relevait du miracle. Elle aperçu l'entrée d'un tunnel autoroutier permettant de passer au travers d'une colline.

A bout de souffle, elle s'y engouffra dans l'espoir de trouver une issue de secours à condamner pour enfin semer cette chose qui la poursuivait. La goule commençait dangereusement à gagner du terrain sur la jeune femme. Cette dernière se frayât un chemin avec difficulté parmi les carcasses de voiture qui encombrait la deux fois deux voies. Étrangement, il n'y avait aucune lumière au bout de ce tunnel et plus elle s'enfonçait plus la luminosité devenait critique. La goule, infatigable, la talonnait. Avec horreur, elle constata que le tunnel avait été coupé suite à un éboulement. Surprise par cette découverte, elle trébucha sur une glacière vide abandonnée en plein milieu et s'étala de tout son long.

La goule, du haut du toit d'une camionnette rouillée toisait sa future victime avec une délectation malsaine. Elle se parait à lui sauter dessus lorsqu'un éclair vert l'atteignit de plein fouet. Son corps matériel s'évapora en volutes de souffre vertes fluo. En retombant lentement, elles mirent en lumière un homme sans âge habillé d'un linceul. Elle fut surprise par son excellente condition physique comme si le chaos ambiant n'avait strictement aucun impact sur lui.

-Toi, jeune fille, tu n'es pas d'ici, affirma le vieil homme d'une voix rocailleuse.

Image de fin de chapitre : http:*/*/*bit*.*ly*/*22w0C0y


	3. Chapitre 2

Croyant à une nouvelle menace, la jeune femme dégaina un poignard qu'elle s'était confectionné et se plaça en position de défense. Sans bouger, le vieil homme étouffa un rire.

– Si j'avais voulu te tuer, ne penses tu pas que je l'aurai déjà fait, lui dit il d'un ton solennel.  
– Qui êtes vous, le questionna t elle directement sans pour autant baisser son arme.

Le vieil homme créa une petite boule de lumière verte se rendant compte que, contrairement à lui, son interlocutrice ne pouvait pas voir dans le noir. Il paraissait si vieux et si chétif qu'il était difficilement imaginable que cette voix si assurée et si charismatique lui appartenait.

– Je suis un shinigami reconverti.

La jeune femme baissa lentement son arme et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Elle ne comprenait pas un traitre mot qui était sorti de la bouche du vieillard. Il lui expliqua que, pendant des milliers d'années, il avait arraché des âmes du corps de personnes bien vivantes pour les mener la plupart du temps dans l'un des enfers. Il se délectait de leurs supplications et de leurs souffrances. Parfois même, quand il était de bonne humeur, il torturait quelques temps son préféré du moment avant de l'amener vers sa dernière demeure. Il y a huit cent ans, lassé par ce procédé, il décida de laisser de côté sa fonction première pour surveiller les êtres incarnés ou les âmes perdues. Il était partout et nulle part à la fois. Il affectionnait passer du temps dans les enfers afin de donner des petits coups de pouces ça et là à l'un des deux camps lorsque l'envie lui prenait. Il s'était rendu dans ce tunnel condamné pour méditer quelques heures avant de repartir vers un autre monde.

– Et ici, où est ce qu'on est ?  
– Tu es dans l'antichambre de l'un des enfers. Celui du feu pour être plus précis. Les âmes ou les êtres envoyés ici sont directement catapultés dans la capitale où des démons les font descendre dans les profondeurs afin de les torturer pour l'éternité. Il y a parfois des erreurs de parcours et des chanceux, si l'ont peut dire, se retrouve projetés dans les pleines. Là, des démons et autres créatures se chargent de les éviscérer, les écarteler, les broyer ou tout autre pratique consistant à faire mourir leur proie lentement.

Il sonda son interlocutrice de son regard perçant. Elle eu l'impression qu'il était rentré dans son esprit pour y lire l'information qui l'intéressait.

– Normalement, reprit-il, les personnes envoyées ici ne tiennent pas plus de deux heures mais toi tu es là depuis plusieurs jours. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas croisé une personne telle que toi. Tu es une jeune fille tout à fait fascinante. Tout ce potentiel en sommeil… Ca en devient navrant.

Il la contempla l'air pensif. Au bout de quelques instants, il se ressaisi.

– Tu as du te mettre à dos des personnes sacrément puissantes pour terminer ici, fini t il avec un petit rire sarcastique.

Elle l'avait écouté avec attention. Cette discussion était totalement surréaliste. En cherchant bien, qu'est ce qui était plus surréaliste au final ? Cette discussion ou ce qui se trouvait à l'extérieur de ce tunnel ? Et puis elle ne savait vraiment pas s'il jouait avec elle comme un chat joue avec une souris avant de la dévorer. Fallait il qu'elle prenne ses jambes à son cou une nouvelle fois ou était il préférable de rester afin d'éventuellement en savoir plus sur ce qui lui était arrivé ? La sentant perdue dans ses pensées encore confuses, le vieillard se pencha légèrement vers elle.

– Je peux te proposer un choix, jeune fille, commença t il afin de capter à nouveau son attention. Soit tu restes ici et je t'apprends comment survivre, te protéger et te trouver de quoi te nourrir, soit je te renvoi dans ton monde originel. Dans le premier cas, je veux bien devenir ton mentor et t'entrainer. Dans le second, il faut savoir qu'il y aura un prix à payer.

Sa proposition prit la jeune femme de court. Elle ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce que cette créature lui propose de telles opportunités. D'un côté elle ne se voyait pas finir ses jours dans cet univers hostile mais de l'autre, est ce que le monde dans lequel elle avait vécu autrefois et le prix à payer en valait il vraiment la peine ? Sa mémoire défaillante ne pouvait que lui montrer que ce qu'elle avait vécu ici dans ce monde de souffrance et de dangers. Elle ferma les yeux, prit une profonde inspiration et répondit avec détermination.

– Je veux retourner dans mon monde. Quel est le prix à payer ?  
– Tu le sauras bien assez tôt, lui sourit narquoisement la créature.

Il s'approcha de la jeune femme et prit sa joue gauche dans sa main droite. A ce contact, chaque cellule de son corps se mit à brûler comme si on la plongeait toute entière dans de la lave en fusion. Ses yeux semblaient fondre, ses ongles s'arracher, ses os se briser en milliers de morceaux. Elle poussa un hurlement si puissant qu'elle manqua de se rompre les cordes vocales. La douleur était insoutenable. Pourtant, à la grande surprise du shinigami, elle tenait encore bon comme si quelque chose de plus puissant que prévu la retenait ici. Le démon passa à la vitesse supérieure.

Il psalmodia une incantation sumérienne puis plaqua violemment sa main gauche sur son plexus solaire. Il lui envoya une puissante décharge de feu astral vert. La jeune femme n'eu pas le temps de pousser un second cri. Elle avait été transformée en vapeur incandescente de couleur violette.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et se retrouva à contempler un plafond blanc où était suspendu de petites libellules bleues. Dans la quiétude ambiante, elle entendit qu'un petit signal sonore venait de se déclencher. Elle était engourdie et réfléchissait au ralenti. Avant qu'elle n'est eu l'occasion de penser à se lever, un homme qui avait passé la cinquantaine apparut dans son champ de vision.

– Mademoiselle Kiõv, vous m'entendez ?

Image de fin de chapitre : http:*/*/*bit*.*ly*/*1JGAUe9


	4. Chapitre 3

– Mademoiselle Kiõv, redemanda la personne qui se tenait près d'elle.

Il avait les cheveux poivre et sel. Son visage ne lui était pas du tout familier. Il était habillé de blanc. On pouvait remarquer une sorte de petite plaque argentée cousu sur sa veste où y figurait un nom qu'elle ne pu déchiffrer. Il la vit essayer faiblement de se mettre debout mais la reteint en lui apposant doucement la main sur l'épaule.

– Vous êtes encore en stade de réveil. Ne faites pas de mouvements brusques, lui dit il d'un ton calme et rassurant. Vous revenez de loin, vous savez. Vous êtes à la clinique privée Speranță à Sibiu. Je suis le docteur Laptar. Quelle est la dernière chose dont vous vous souvenez ?

La jeune femme était perplexe. Qui était cette mademoiselle Kiõv ? Qu'est ce qu'il s'était passé ? Avait-elle quelque chose à craindre ? Son esprit était encore embrumé. Au bout de quelques secondes elle se redit compte qu'elle ne se souvenait… de rien ! Un moniteur s'affola sans qu'elle puisse comprendre ce que cela signifiait.

– Mademoiselle, tout va bien, la rassura t il, vous êtes en sécurité.  
– Que… Qu'est ce que je fais ici, demanda faiblement la jeune femme en regardant de tout les côtés pour se repérer.

Tout était d'un blanc immaculé où qu'elle posait le regard. La fenêtre à persienne donnait sur un ciel bleu azur sans nuages. C'était plutôt spacieux pour une chambre d'hôpital. Elle ne vit rien d'autre autour d'elle que les moniteurs au dessus de sa tête et un fauteuil très confortable en cuir blanc. Elle mit un temps fou à se refocaliser et formuler la question qu'elle appréhendait le plus.

– Qui suis-je ?  
– Calmez-vous ou je serai obligé de vous sédater, la prévint-il. Il faut que vous restiez calme encore quelques instants. J'ai besoin de faire le diagnostique de vos fonctions vitales. Je répondrai à vos questions par la suite mais cet examen est impératif.

Elle prit de profondes inspirations pour apaiser la panique qui l'avait gagné. Au bout de quelques instants, le moniteur qui s'était précédemment enclenché se tut.

– Bien, sourit le docteur. Je comprends parfaitement ce que vous ressentez. C'est un effet secondaire de votre coma.  
– Mon… Mon quoi ?

Le médecin sourit et rapprocha le fauteuil pour s'assoir.

– Restez immobile quelques instants, le temps que de je vous examine. Ensuite, nous reprendrons tout depuis le début.

Malgré ses réticences, elle s'exécuta. Il tapota sur une tablette tactile étrange et transparente. Un balayage au laser bleu en sorti et scanna la jeune femme. Il tapota encore quelques minutes acquiesçant, satisfait de ce qu'il pouvait à parement lire. L'objet émettait une faible lueur bleue. Ce dernier fascinait la jeune femme. Se rendant compte du regard intrigué de sa patiente, il lui désigna son appareil en lui annonçant le résultat de ce qu'il avait analysé.

– Vos constantes sont stables. Je vous ai programmé une séance dans le Tempus dans une heure et demie pour remédier à votre blackout. C'est une machine permettant de soigner les défaillances ponctuelles de la mémoire. C'est sans douleur et ça ne dure que trente minutes. En attendant, je vous propose de vous communiquer des informations de premières nécessités vous concernant.

Il redirigea son regard sur sa tablette, tapota quelques instants comme s'il cherchait des notes. Lorsqu'il eu trouvé, il commença la lecture.

– Vous vous appelez Evelina Kiõv. Vous avez vingt cinq ans et êtes originaire d'Avrig. Vous viviez dans la même ville que vos parents dont vous êtes la fille unique. Votre mère, Elena, était cadre chez Vidacom, une grande entreprise de développement biotronique à usage civil, et votre père, Teodor, était le PDG de Taxim, la plus grande multinationale en termes d'urbanisation High Tech. Il y a un an, vos parents ont été portés disparus par vos soins et on été retrouvés morts deux mois plus tard.

Le docteur Laptar releva la tête pour savoir si sa patiente avait des questions sur ce qu'il venait de lui annoncer. Elle regardait de nouveau le plafond. Il remarqua qu'une larme coulait sur sa joue. Evelina était à la fois déchirée de tristesse et amer. Génial, se réveiller d'un coma sans plus aucune famille. Bienvenue dans le monde réel… Il comprit que la nouvelle qu'il venait d'annoncer n'était pas facile à encaisser et se rendit compte de sa maladresse.

– Je vous présente mes plus sincères condoléances, s'adoucit-il, je suis vraiment désolé de vous apprendre ceci si brutalement une nouvelle fois. Je n'ai compris mon indélicatesse qu'après l'avoir lu à haute voix.

Il fit une courte pause durant laquelle Evelina chassa ses larmes du revers de la main. Elle prit une grande inspiration et tourna la tête de nouveau vers son médecin.

– Continuez, s'il vous plait, murmura t elle.

Il fut décontenancé une fraction de seconde par l'aplomb dans les yeux de sa patiente. Elle avait beau être temporairement amnésique, son regard faisait preuve d'une grande détermination. Pour ne rien laisser transparaitre, il fit mine de chercher dans ses notes l'endroit où il avait arrêté sa lecture.

– Pour finir, il y a trois mois, vous avez été retrouvée dans une ruelle de Sibiu par le système de sécurité dans un coma de type 3. A en juger par votre état physique, vous avez du subir une violente agression. Votre corps était recouvert d'ecchymoses mais vous n'aviez aucunes blessures internes graves. Vous avez été transporté ici, comme indiqué dans votre portefeuille digital. Nous vous avons soigné les quelques blessures internes grâce à notre TY350, un appareil de régénération cellulaire. Nous aurions pu vous réveiller mais, au vu de vos traumatismes physiques, nous avons jugés plus judicieux de laisser le processus se dérouler naturellement.

Evelina leva lentement ses bras à hauteur de vue afin de trouver d'éventuelles traces de bleus.

– Navrés de vous décevoir mais vos ecchymoses ont été guéris après 4 minutes dans le TY350, sourit l'interne.

Elle le regarda perplexe. Elle devait emmagasiner et digérer beaucoup d'informations en si peu de temps. Elle avait l'impression d'être une enfant à qui il faut tout apprendre de nouveau. C'était très frustrant.

Comme s'il avait lut dans ses pensées, le docteur Laptar appuya sur une icone de sa tablette. Une dose de perfusion bleutée lui fut administrée. Elle senti instantanément la complète fluidité des ses gestes et une parfaite lucidité mentale. Elle avait repris une totale maitrise de son corps comme si elle n'avait jamais fait un coma aussi long. Ce procédé l'intriguait mais elle essaya de passer sa stupeur sous silence. Elle put donc s'assoir dans son lit sans peine. Alors que la perfusion et les capteurs présents sur son corps se retiraient d'eux même, le médecin conclu.

– Je vous suggère d'aller vous rafraichir dans la salle de bain qui se trouve juste ici. Au vu de l'état de détérioration de vos vêtements retrouvés sur vous il y a trois mois, nous avons pris la liberté de vous en acheter de nouveaux. Vous les trouverez sur la causeuse.

Evelina avait rabattu la couverture et s'apprêtait à enfiler des chaussons d'hôpital. Le médecin était resté quelques instants afin de s'assurer que sa patiente avait bien récupéré toutes ses fonctions motrices puis avait tourné les talons.

– Docteur Laptar, l'interpela Evelina, quel jour sommes nous ?  
– Nous sommes le 22 mai 2134, Mademoiselle Kiõv. Bienvenue dans le XXIIe siècle.

Il franchi la porte en verre opaque automatique laissant à sa patiente un peu d'intimité.

Elle se dirigea vers la porte que le médecin lui avait indiquée et se retrouva dans une grande salle de bain. Contrairement à sa chambre épurée dans les tons bleu ciel et blanc, cette pièce rectangulaire de couleur taupe comportait des frises verticales composées de véritables briques rouges. Ceci donnait un aspect pittoresque au lieu. Face à elle, dans le coin gauche, se trouvait un grand cube de verre. Près de son ouverture, sur le côté droit, se trouvait des serviettes de bain. Elle en déduisit que c'était la douche. Sur le même mur, sur la droite, près de la grande baie vitrée de plein pied se trouvait une large vasque surmonté d'un immense miroir. Tout à sa droite, opposée au lavabo, elle vit une causeuse camel sur laquelle étaient posé une housse et une boite vert menthe.

Elle laissa tomber par terre sa blouse d'hôpital et se sépara de ses chaussons avant de rentrer dans le cube en verre. Presque aussitôt, de l'eau provenant du plafond se mit à tomber sur elle comme de la pluie. La température était idéale. Les capteurs extra sensoriels de la douche détectèrent sa tension et le léger stress qui continuait à lui trotter dans la tête. Des bruits de reflux de vagues clapotant sur une plage de galets se mit en route et l'air se ioda légèrement. Sa respiration se fit plus calme et elle chercha de quoi se laver.

Elle prit un flacon ouvragé de couleur crème où il était inscrit « shampoing ». C'est alors que, pour la première fois depuis son réveil, elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait de longs cheveux d'un châtain à la fois doux et foncés. Elle remarqua également quelques fines mèches turquoise.

Elle resta un moment sous l'eau pour essayer de faire totalement abstraction de ce qu'il s'était passé depuis son réveil.

Elle sorti de la douche et s'emmaillota dans une longue serviette saumon après en avoir enroulé une seconde sur laquelle il était inscrit « cheveux » autour de sa chevelure. Elle se rendit directement sur la causeuse et ouvrit la housse. Elle y trouva une jolie petite robe bustier couleur blanc cassé avec des motifs géométriques. Dans la boite, elle trouva des escarpins crème et de petites roses argentées en guise de boucle d'oreilles dans un écrin de velours noir à part. Elle s'habilla en maniant avec soin ce qui lui avait été offert.

Lorsqu'elle eu fini, elle détacha la serviette enturbannée pour s'occuper de ses cheveux. La serviette était à peine desserrée que des cheveux parfaitement secs, soyeux et disciplinés tombèrent en cascade sur ses épaules. Elle était fascinée par cette technologie qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle revérifia que tout était bien ajusté et se retourna pour poser les deux serviettes de bain. Elle se retrouva alors face à sa psyché.

Elle avait de grands yeux vert bleuté et un visage fin et délicat. Elle observait les vestiges d'une frange lui donnant un petit air espiègle. Elle était très jolie vêtue ainsi. Mieux qu'avec sa blouse d'hôpital en tout cas. Elle reposa les serviettes sur l'étendoir et se redirigea vers le miroir.

Près de la vasque, elle trouva un gloss clair, une palette de fard à paupières neutre, un blush couleur vieux rose, quelques pinceaux et un mascara. Elle prit son temps pour retrouver les gestes qu'elle avait perdu.

Le résultat la surprenait elle-même. Elle continua à scruter son reflet quand une voix immatérielle sortie de nulle part se fit entendre.

– Mademoiselle Kiõv, le docteur Laptar vient vous chercher dans trois minutes pour vous amener dans le Tempus.

Image de fin de chapitre : http:*/*/*bit*.*ly*/*1VnrY4e


	5. Chapitre 4 part 1

Elle abandonna le détail de son reflet pour se diriger vers sa chambre. Elle ne se rendit même pas compte que sa psyché eu un léger raté.

Elle attendit patiemment son médecin adossée à son lit. Elle détaillait le paysage qu'elle pouvait contempler par la grande baie vitré à travers les persiennes grandes ouvertes. C'était assez impressionnant en soit. Elle ne voyait, de l'endroit où elle se tenait, qu'un ciel bleu azur à perte de vue. Elle devait se trouver à une hauteur faramineuse pour profiter d'un tel paysage. Elle eu juste le temps de se retourner que son médecin entra dans sa chambre par la porte vitrée coulissante. Le docteur Laptar la pria de le suivre pour l'amener dans le Tempus.

Les couloirs géométriques étaient d'une blancheur éclatante. Tout était épuré et éclairée par des lumières venant de nulle part. Ils croisèrent quelques patients se baladant timidement. Ils étaient tous accompagnés d'une jeune infirmière qui les aidait tantôt à marcher, tantôt à faire suivre leur tringle à perfusion tout en ayant une conversation agréable avec eux. Evelina et le docteur Laptar prirent ensemble un ascenseur qui la surprit. Non seulement il allait de haut en bas mais se déplaçait également de gauche à droite. Sa vitesse de déplacement était impressionnante mais ses utilisateurs ne ressentaient pas ses accélérations ou ses changements brutaux de direction grâce à un système de gravitation avancé. Ils furent en un rien de temps dans un nouveau couloir gris clair, couleur assignée selon les dires de son médecin à l'aile réservée aux machines d'examen, de soin et d'études.

Après être passé devant un nombre incalculable de porte qui composaient ce dédale bien organisé, ils se trouvèrent devant une porte fermée par un système de lecture d'empruntes digitales. Evelina fut intriguée de voir que seule cette porte bénéficiait d'un degré de sécurité supérieur aux autres salles.

– Nous avons eu quelques débordements par le passé, lui expliqua le docteur Laptar avec un petit sourire rassurant, l'utilisation à mauvais escient du dispositif présent dans cette pièce peut engendrer des troubles skizophréniques graves, vous plonger dans une catatonie irréversible ou pire encore. Un nouvel interne a voulu tester seul cet appareil. Nous l'avons retrouvé quinze minutes après le début de l'opération dans un coma de stade 4. Nous n'avons rien pu faire. Il est mort quelques instants plus tard dans les bras de notre personnel.

L'interne appliqua sa main dans le scanner et la porte se déverrouilla instantanément.

– Bienvenue dans le Tempus mademoiselle Kiõv.

La salle était immense et épurée. Tout y était blanc.  
Au centre, surélevé à hauteur humaine, une sorte de grand cercueil de plexiglas cerclé d'anneaux blanc à ses extrémités lui faisait face. Elle remarqua une paroi vitrée sur sa droite qui laissait apparaitre une petite cabine incrusté dans le mur. Cette cabine était accessible par une porte située sur la gauche de cette paroi. A l'intérieur, une femme habillée d'une blouse blanche tapotais sur un écran tactile qu'Evelina ne pouvait pas voir d'où elle se trouvait. La paroi transparente du cercueil coulissa silencieusement jusqu'à l'extrémité de l'appareil afin de permettre à la jeune femme de s'y allonger.

– Je vais vous expliquer comment se déroulera votre séance, dit le médecin arrachant Evelina à sa contemplation. Lorsque vous serez allongée et que le Tempus sera refermé, nous vous mettrons en stase. En d'autre terme, vous serez plongée dans un profond sommeil afin de vous éviter de vous blesser durant l'opération.

Il vit une expression inquiète passer dans les yeux de la jeune femme et lui sourit en reprenant.

– Ne vous en faites pas, vous ne risquez rien en soit. Cependant, certains de nos patients ont tendance à avoir des phases épileptiques durant l'intervention. Afin donc d'éviter tout désagrément, nous utilisons depuis plusieurs années cette méthode beaucoup plus sûre pour le patient. Dans un premier temps, nous testerons vos capacités synaptiques par un rappel historique de faits marquants de notre histoire contemporaine. C'est un cours qui a été biomémorisé dans votre cortex cérébral dès votre plus jeune âge. Son altération pourra nous révéler éventuellement si des zones dites vitales de votre cerveau sont endommagées. Vous allez donc revivre une reconstitution en taille réelle et en quatre dimensions de ses évènements. Par la suite, vous allez revivre en accéléré votre vie jusqu'à aujourd'hui en mettant en lumière quelques passages clés que votre subconscients aura jugé vital pour vous. Ne vous en faites pas, même si certains passages vous paraissent sur le coup non identifiable, votre mémoire aura emmagasiné chaque son, chaque image et chaque sensation sans la moindre difficulté. Mis à part des dommages synaptiques importants, votre mémoire vous sera intégralement restitué sans le moindre souci ni la moindre altération. Lorsque l'opération sera terminée, vous pourrez rentrer chez vous, votre véhicule vous attendra devant l'entrée de la clinique. Je serai dans la salle de contrôle qui se trouve juste ici, finit il en lui indiquant la petite salle où se trouvait la femme médecin qu'elle avait remarqué un peu plus tôt.

Evelina acquiesça.

– Quand est ce qu'on démarre le procédé ?  
– Je rejoins ma collègue pendant que vous vous installez dans le Tempus et nous lançerons l'opération.

Elle hocha la tête et se dirigea droit vers le cercueil. Elle s'allongea à l'intérieur en gardant les bras le long du corps. Elle fixa le plafond totalement immobile lorsque, sans un bruit, le couvercle coulissa pour se refermer sur elle.

Au moment même où le Tempus fut hermétiquement fermé, elle senti l'air changer de densité ce qui lui fit fermer automatiquement les yeux la plongeant dans le noir le plus complet. Malgré cet état modifié de conscience, elle entendit à l'intérieur de sa propre tête une nouvelle voix féminine désincarnée.

– Phase une. Mise en stase du patient. En cours.

Puis, du fin fond de sa conscience, quelques secondes plus tard la voix reprit.

– Mise en stase du patient. Terminé. Phase deux. Développement historique biomémorisé. Enclenché.

Tout à coup, le noir abyssal dans lequel elle se trouvait se transforma en une clairière dégagée permettant de contempler une belle nuit étoilée. S'était comme si elle s'y trouvait. L'air était doux et une légère brise soufflait sur son visage. Elle sut d'instinct, comme si ces informations étaient innées qu'elle était en juin 2005 dans le domaine du château de Bran.

Elle vit alors un homme brun aux trais magnifiquement fins mais carnassiers habillé d'un costume en matières nobles de couleur sombre entrer dans cette clairière. Il était précédé par un homme hagard habillé de vêtements poisseux et déchirés par endroit qui tenait un système d'éclairage portatif puissant permettant de faire baigner la clairière toute entière dans une lumière diffuse. Son inconscient reconnu directement l'homme richement vêtu. C'était Radu III appelé plus communément Frumos, le frère de sang et d'engeance de Dracula. Ce dernier lui avait légué durant quelques décennies son château principal, le temps que sa soif de voyages se tarisse.

– C'est ici que se trouve la distorsion énergétique que vous cherchez, déclarât Frumos d'une voix forte en pointant du doigt le centre de la clairière.

Derrière lui, des dizaines de Bringers émergèrent de l'obscurité. Ils se dirigèrent vers le centre de cette étendue dégagée armés de pelles et de pioches. Alors que les premiers arrivés au lieu indiqué commençaient à creuser, l'un d'eux s'arrêta à la hauteur du prince des ténèbres. Il tourna son visage aveugle vers lui comme pour instaurer un dialogue télépathique.

– Je vous en pris, le plaisir est partagé, lui dit Frumos après avoir plongé ses yeux dans l'esprit du Bringers, je vous conseille de sécuriser le périmètre. Il y a beaucoup trop de curieux qui s'aventurent par ici. Ne vous faites pas trop remarquer car, si vous alertez les autorités, je me décharge de votre sort. Prévenez-moi quand vous l'aurez déterré. Je vous laisse mon laquais. Faites de lui ce que bon vous semble.

Il tourna les talons regagnant le château et laissant l'homme qui éclairait la clairière là où il était.

Le subconscient de la jeune femme fit un bon dans le temps et se retrouva quelques nuits plus tard.

Frumos était revenu à la clairière guidé par un Bringers. Il était accompagné cette fois d'une femme tellement hypnotisée qu'elle le suivait telle une ombre. Contrairement à l'homme poisseux qu'Evelina avait pu apercevoir plus tôt dans sa vision, cette dernière était habillée d'une magnifique robe de soirée de velours noir. Au centre de cette clairière jadis verdoyante, se trouvait un sceau de Danzalthar. Un trou de plusieurs mètres de profondeur avait été nécessaire pour le percer à jour.

Les Bringers étaient disposé en un cercle parfait autour du sceau. Ils laissèrent passer leur congénère, leur hôte et la jeune femme avant de refermer leur ronde silencieuse. Frumos avait fermé les yeux pour se recentrer. Quelques instants plus tard, un vent astral tourbillonnait doucement autour de lui. Il rouvrit les yeux et porta son regard et ses mains vers le ciel étoilé. Il se mit alors à psalmodier à la face de la voute céleste.

– Créature abyssale du Chaos, créateur de tes serviteurs, Maître absolu des enfers, j'implore ton retour ! Que ton avènement vienne, que ta suprématie règne ! Pur essence démoniaque, permet à ton humble serviteur de te permettre à toi et à tes enfants d'enfin d'accéder à ce monde qui t'a été si longtemps interdit !

Il sorti de nulle part un athamé à lame ondulée. Il saisit la jeune femme qu'il retient dans un équilibre précaire au dessus du sceau. Il lui entailla les avant bras dans le sens de la longueur sans aucune réaction de sa part puis planta la l'arme jusqu'à la garde dans le cœur de sa victime. Il la jeta comme une vulgaire poupée de chiffon sur le sceau puis brandit l'arme souillée vers les cieux.

– Accepte cet humble présent que je t'offre pour ta résurrection ! Le sang d'une Tueuses encore en activité dans ce monde !

Le fluide vital de la jeune femme se déversait doucement sur la surface du sceau. Le sol commença à trembler aux alentours causant le déracinement de quelques vieux conifères. Evelina eu l'impression qu'elle pouvait perdre son équilibre à n'importe quel moment. Un cliquetis mécanique se fit entendre et les différents volets composant le symbole hideux commencèrent à s'écarter lentement.

Puis tout à coup, à à peine deux centimètres d'ouverture, tout se stoppa net. La terre cessa de trembler, le sceau se figea et le noir abyssal qu'on pouvait apercevoir entre les interstices du sceau furent remplacé par de la terre de bruyère.

La magie venait de quitter la Terre fermant ainsi les portes inters dimensionnelles entre les mondes.

La jeune femme perçu en quelques flashs succincts que devant cet échec cuisant, dépité et las, Frumos se retira de Bran peu de temps après. Il rejoint sa demeure principale à Sibiu laissant la gérance du château de son frère aux Bringers qui sacrifièrent chaque mois une nouvelle victime sur le sceau dans l'espoir que ce dernier finisse son ouverture.

L'esprit d'Evelina fit un nouveau bon dans le temps.

Elle se retrouva en septembre 2006 par une nuit pluvieuse dans la clairière du château de Bran.  
Les Bringers avaient sacrifié un jeune homme sur le sceau avec toujours la même ferveur. Après un laps de temps indéterminé, le sol se remit à trembler. Tous les Bringers présents se prosternèrent face à se miracle tant attendu. Le sceau s'ouvrit alors complètement et un énorme sephira de pure magie éthérique sortit pour se placer à plus de quatre vingt mètres au dessus de la bouche de l'Enfer définitivement ouverte. Le sephira vrombissait légèrement alors qu'il tournait sur lui-même.

C'est alors que l'apocalypse commença.

Des centaines de Turok Han émergèrent de la bouche. Ils étaient avides de meurtre et de destruction. Les populations alentours fut prises au dépourvu et se retrouvèrent démunies face à cette menace inattendue. Les super vampires tuèrent des villages entiers en un temps record. Très vite les autorités furent alertées mais ils comprirent un peu tard que pour tuer ses vampires hors du commun, il fallait viser leur cœur avec des balles en bois ou leur couper la tête. Le sephira au dessus de la porte de l'Enfer immunisa contre les rayons du soleil chaque Turok Hann sortant de la dimension infernale. Un ballet de canadairs remplis d'eau bénite fut mit en place au dessus de cette porte inter dimentionnelle afin de réduire du mieux possible le flot de supers vampires.

Des tueuses des quatre coins de la planète furent appelées en renfort par les autorités. Buffy Summers et Faith Lehane, les dernières Elues elles même, combattirent côte à côte se partageant la faux afin de tuer le plus possible de créatures mais leur nombre s'accroissait à vu d'œil. Les pertes dans les deux camps furent colossales. Les médias du monde entier annonçèrent que la troisième guerre mondiale s'était abattu tel un fléau sur la Roumanie. Malgré l'arrivée de nouvelles forces militaires en provenance de multiples nations et la mise au point de nouvelles armes telles que les balles à réservoir d'eau bénites, le prototype des balles à rayon ultra violet ou encore les filets en argent composés de fines croix, rien n'y faisait.

Au vu de l'intégrabilité de la situation, le gouvernement roumain, épaulé par le gouvernement russe, fit exploser une bombe de C4 le 12 octobre 2006 en fin de matinée et ce malgré la fervente opposition de l'Organisation des Tueuses.

Le résultat de cette manœuvre désespéré fut mitigé : La violence de l'explosion eu pour effet de centupler la taille de la bouche de l'Enfer, rasant plusieurs villes alentours au passage mais le sephira fut soufflé dans une direction inconnue hors de porté de sa localisation d'origine. Ce deuxième élément eu pour effet de tuer instantanément les Turok Han émergeant de la porte inter dimensionnelle. Les nouveau supers vampires ne disposaient plus d'une immunité face aux rayons du soleil.

Les tueuses sur place éliminèrent sur plusieurs jours les Turok Han encore immunisés et Buffy, Faith, Alex et Andrew furent affectés quelques mois à la formation des forces militaires implantés aux abords de la bouche. Evelina les vit tour à tour dans des flashs successifs dans des amphithéâtres différents donner une conférence aux recrues qui composait leur audience. Buffy et son carnet de notes faisant les cent pas sur l'estrade regardant l'assemblée d'un air sérieux et grave, Faith assise en tailleur sur le bureau qui faisait face à son auditoire parlant avec énergie et passion des nouvelles attributions qui allaient être confiées aux soldats qui l'écoutaient, Alex est ses slides interactifs qui présentait de manière ludiques et pertinentes les différentes techniques d'extermination de cette nouvelle menace et Andrew et ses projections vidéographiques sur les parades de combat à effectuer pour permettre à chacun de maitriser en un temps record l'adversaire redoutable que peu de gens avaient croisés avant la tragique ouverture du nouveau sceau de Danzalthar.

Un périmètre de sécurité fut construit en journée et la nuit une milice surentrainée surveillait les abords de la bouche de l'Enfer éclairée par des lampes UV afin de palier à toutes éventuelles percées des super vampires dans le monde extérieur.

Même si cette menace fut tenue en respect à partir de janvier 2007, la bouche de l'Enfer n'en resta pas moins définitivement béante.

Les dernières images s'estompèrent peu à peu dans le cerveau d'Evelina, la replongeant de nouveau dans le noir le plus complet. La voix désincarnée se fit de nouveau entendre dans sa tête.

– Capacité synaptique. Aucuns dommages à déplorer. Phase trois. Déverrouillage de la mémoire du patient. Enclenché.

Image de fin de chapitre : http:*/*/*bit*.*ly*/*1OWltAa


	6. Chapitre 4 part 2

Son mental, redevenu paisible à la fin du visionnage du cours biomémorisé, fut parcouru par une étrange sensation de vrombissement lointain, un peu comme le bruit de la neige dans un téléviseur mal réglé. Ce dernier se faisait de plus en plus fort et de plus en plus intense. Chaque cellule de son corps vibrait étrangement. Elle senti que des barrières mentales solidement mise en place n'allaient pas tarder à céder. Le vrombissement en devint assourdissant au point qu'elle aurait pu s'imaginer au cœur d'un réacteur. Après une ultime impulsion, les barrières que son subconscient avait soigneusement bâties explosèrent en éclat faisant régner de nouveau un silence assourdissant dans sa propre tête.

La première information s'insinua dans son être : 4 mai 2109, 20h13. Evelina su d'instinct que c'était sa date de naissance. Elle baigna un moment dans cette donnée primordiale comme pour s'en empreigner. Puis, le fil de sa vie commença à se dérouler à toute vitesse sous forme de flashs imperceptibles de moins d'une fraction de seconde chacun.

Au début, des couleurs, des odeurs, des éclats de voix s'enchaînèrent dans sa tête sans qu'elle n'est le temps de les identifier clairement. Son mental, quand à lui, emmagasinait chaque élément pour le ranger selon sa propre logique. Elle vit quatre bougies soufflées sur un gâteau, une égratignure au genou, un escalier immense qu'elle s'apprêtait à descendre seule, une odeur d'herbe fraîchement coupée, une contine chantée par une femme,… Puis tout se stoppa sur une tranche de sa vie.

Son père lui faisait faire l'avion en riant à gorge déployée alors qu'il l'amenait au lit. Elle sut d'instinct qu'elle avait cinq ans.

– Attention à vous ! Evelina vole si haut qu'elle touchera bientôt le soleil, claironna Téodor.  
– Je pourrai aller récupérer la perle de pluie que le sylphe m'a promis, riait Evelina les bras toujours tendus.  
– De quoi parles-tu ma chérie, demanda son père en la déposant doucement dans son lit moelleux.  
– Un sylphe m'a promis une perle de pluie pour lui avoir permis de retrouver sa famille.  
– Arrêtes tes sottises, ces bestioles n'existent pas, répondit son père d'un air mi autoritaire mi amusé.  
– Ce ne sont pas des sottises, papa, je tu jures que c'est vrai, se défendit la petite.  
– Écoutes, mon cœur, il est très tard nous avons une grosse journée au parc demain.

Il lui fit un sourire, la borda, déposa un baiser sur son front et se dirigea vers la porte de sa chambre.

Le rythme de déroulement de sa vie reprit sa course effrénée jusqu'à ses sept ans.  
Elle jouait dans son espace anti gravitation que ses parents avaient installé sur l'immense terrasse jouxtant le jardin botanique que sa mère aimait tant. Cet appareil était une sorte de bulle géante générée par un appareil d'ondes polarisées qui se dépliait et se rétractait à volonté. Il permettait à ceux qui en franchissaient les barrières ioniques de ne plus être sujet à loi de Newton. Elle était à plus d'un mètre vingt du sol lorsqu'une charge électromagnétique vint perturber le fonctionnement de l'appareil. Elle tomba lourdement sur le sol  
Alors qu'elle était sur le point de se mettre à sangloter sous l'effet de la douleur, elle remarqua une magnifique et minuscule sphère de couleur nacrée rouler jusqu'à elle. Cette petite bille changeait constamment de couleur pour prendre une nouvelle teinte dans les tons pales. La petite fille regarda de tous côtés pour essayer de trouver qui avait bien pu lui envoyer cette sphère. Sa mère était en train de lire un livre numérisé sur sa tablette dans la pergola et son père était parti au travail tôt ce matin là.  
Evelina s'assit en tailleur à même le sol et saisit au creux de ses mains cette petite bille de la taille de l'ongle de son petit doigt. En en oubliant sa douleur, elle sourit.

– Ma perle de pluie. Merci Monsieur le sylphe !

Après la reprise effrénée de flashs de toute nature, le fil de sa vie se stoppa de nouveau à ses douze ans. Elle était sur l'immense terrasse au dessus de la propriété de ses parents. Elle regardait paisiblement le clair de lune assise sur une des chaises. La jeune adolescente percevait une communication télépathique de nature émotionnelle dont elle n'avait pas besoin de chercher la provenance. L'être avec lequel elle communiquait par le biais de cette conversation sans mots était curieux, nerveux et inquiet. Elle tendit son bras droit vers le ciel devant elle.

– Allez viens, n'est pas peur, murmura t elle comme pour donner du courage à son interlocuteur.

A à peine deux mètres de la jeune fille, au dessus du vide, une déchirure spatio-temporelle d'un mètre cinquante d'envergue se créa pour laisser passer un dragon de taille moyenne avant de se refermer. Ses écailles brunes luisaient sous la lumière de la lune. Il effectua quelques cercles silencieux dans le ciel étoilé avant de se poser devant la jeune fille qu'il reconnaissait. Il replia ses puissantes ailes en s'approchant doucement. Evelina, qui ressentait toujours une certaine crainte de sa part, lui tendit un énorme steak saignant en l'encourageant gentiment. Le jeune dragon parcouru les derniers centimètres qui le séparait du steak très lentement. Le sang de la viande commençait à dégouliner sur les avants bras nus tendus de la jeune fille mais elle ne scia pas. Il saisi le morceau de viande de ses crocs acérés très délicatement pour ne pas blesser celle qui le nourrissait.

Alors qu'il venait d'engloutir ce qu'elle lui avait donné, la porte de la terrasse s'ouvrit à la volée. Ses parents, la mine inquiète, découvrirent la scène. Leurs yeux allaient de cette créature sortie de nulle part à leur fille dont les bras étaient ensanglantés. Ils tirèrent trop hâtivement des conclusions.

– E…Evelina, appela sa mère tétanisée se soutenant à l'embrasure de la porte.  
– Éloignes toi d'elle, rugit son père à la créature en faisant apparaître une sphère de flammes vertes au creux de sa main droite.

Evelina fut stupéfaite de voir son père si cartésien user de la magie. Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment cela était possible. Elle dut se remettre très rapidement de son état de choc car elle pressentait que le dragon qu'elle avait apprivoisé prenait ses parents pour une menace de mort contre eux deux. Alors que le dragon déployait ses énormes ailes en montrant des crocs fumant de souffre, Evelina s'interposa entre eux.

– Papa, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, s'écria t elle, il est inoffensif. Tu lui fais peur avec cette… chose, finit elle en désignant sa main.

Son père se mit dans une position défensive que seuls les vénérables sorciers de ce monde effectuaient avant de passer à une attaque de grande envergure. Elle senti l'air changer de densité sous l'effet d'un vent astral qu'elle n'avait jamais ressenti. Elle vit dans les yeux de son père une expression vénéneuse qu'elle ne lui reconnaissait pas. Sa mère, quand à elle, était devenue aussi pâle que la mort. Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qui était en train de se dérouler sous ses yeux. Comment un père si doux et si gentil pouvait il se transformer en une fraction de seconde en cette personne qui lui faisait face, si rempli de haine et de pouvoir sorti d'un autre âge ?

– Evelina, viens près de moi toute suite, somma autoritairement son père en tendant sa main libre vers elle.  
– Papa, s'il te plait, lui répondit elle d'une voix mal assurée, avant que ça ne dégénère, laisses moi gérer tout ça. Il va repartir et…  
– Evelina, ce n'est pas une requête, c'est un ordre, coupa son père dont l'instinct de conservation faisait sonner ses mots plus fort qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

De sa main gauche que la jeune fille dirigea imperceptiblement derrière elle, Evelina recréa une nouvelle déchirure spatio-temporelle de la taille du dragon au même endroit que précédemment. Elle calma télépathiquement comme elle le pouvait son jeune ami dont le gosier commençait à entrer en fusion. Dès qu'il senti la déchirure, il se retourna d'un geste à peine visible pour l'œil humain afin s'engouffrer en volant dans la brèche. Une des griffes présente au bout de son aile droite entailla de manière critique et involontaire l'arrière de l'épaule gauche la jeune fille. Sous l'effet de la douleur, Evelina s'effondra au sol. Elle eu tout juste le temps de voir vaguement son père lancer l'étrange boule verte qui avait triplé de volume vers la brèche qui se refermait rapidement avant de s'évanouir pour de bon.

La suite fut une succession d'images et de sons plus lents dont elle put en comprendre directement le sens. Elle vit un couloir d'hôpital, une salle d'examen, les médecins informant ses parents que la déchirure était pour le moment inopérable car des zones vitales étaient encore trop instables pour être manipulées, qu'il était vital de la mettre en stase pendant dix jours avant de prendre une décision définitive sur la solution la plus adéquat à appliquer, l'étonnement des médecins à la fin de la période d'observation lorsqu'ils constatèrent que les zones les plus touchées avaient commencées d'elle même le premier stade de régénération osseuse et cellulaire, son passage dans le TY350,…  
Elle put repartir chez elle. Elle vit dans des flashs furtifs peu compréhensibles ses parents pleurant, la prenant dans leurs bras, s'excusant de ce qu'ils s'apprêtaient à faire et lui injectant directement dans la carotide un liquide qui l'assomma en un rien de temps.

Il se passa une chose étrange alors qu'elle sombrait dans l'obscurité suite à la dernière scène qu'elle venait de revoir. Elle sut grâce à la technologie du Tempus que les souvenirs qu'elle s'apprêtait à retrouver avaient été modifiés à partir de ce point. Comme pour l'avertir que ce qu'elle allait revivre sonnait faux ou était incomplet.

Elle vit alors défiler à toute vitesse des fragments de vie où ses parents croulaient sous les responsabilités professionnelles et n'avaient plus beaucoup de temps à lui consacrer, que lorsqu'ils arrivaient à se mettre autour d'une table pour dîner les rapports qu'ils entretenaient avec leur fille étaient relativement distants. Il lui arrivait fréquemment d'aller se coucher alors qu'ils n'étaient pas encore rentré et de se réveiller après leur départ. Elle se sentait un peu seule malgré ses amies plus ou moins superficielles qui l'entouraient à l'époque. En revanche, elle avait trouvé une oreille attentive auprès de Lucian, son nouveau meilleur ami, qu'elle avait rencontré par hasard dans la salle de repos de son établissement scolaire. Il était gentil, attentif et la faisait rire. La musique était sa raison de vivre et il songeait sérieusement à arrêter ses études pour vivre de sa passion. C'était un guitariste hors pair et un grand rêveur dans l'âme.

De son côté, Evelina était une jeune fille brillante en avance pour son âge qui eu son bac à 16 ans avec d'excellentes notes. Lors de son seizième anniversaire, ses parents l'amenèrent dans un institut. Elle fut soumise à des tests psychologiques, physiques et génétiques afin de rentrer dans une confrérie relativement fermé. Cette dernière permettait, à ceux ayant le profil recherché, d'accéder à un confort social et financier très acceptable. Ses propres parents avaient passés ces tests et faisaient actuellement partie entière de cette confrérie très prisée. Pour ses parents, il était totalement logique qu'elle soit intégrée à son tour.  
Malgré un bilan plutôt brillant, les marqueurs génétiques recherchés manquaient à son ADN et sa candidature fut définitivement refusée. Malgré une profonde déception de ses parents, elle continua son cursus scolaire à Oxford dans l'ingénierie en défense démoniaque en vue de travailler sur l'amélioration des défenses de la bouche de l'Enfer.

Ce cursus s'était imposé à elle lorsqu'à la prérentrée 2125, alors qu'elle était inscrite mais n'avait pas encore une idée précise sur les options qu'elle allait demander, elle avait sillonnée l'ancienne bibliothèque de l'établissement pour feuilleter par curiosité quelques vieux livres reliés comme dans l'ancien temps. Elle trouvait tellement primaire et stupide de réaliser des volumes si gros et si lourds pour contenir si peu d'information alors qu'à présent, il suffisait de demander à sa tablette un sujet pour en avoir tous les écrits, toutes les vidéos et tout ce qui pouvait s'y rapporter.  
Elle tomba sur la première édition de 2074 d'un livre épais à couverture de cuir noir où il était inscrit en lettre cuivrée « Guide théorique et pratique contre les Turok Han et autres démons majeurs » co écrit par Buffy Summers et Rupert Giles.  
Le livre avait été numérisé depuis des années dans la nouvelle médiathèque de l'établissement mais ce livre là était annoté de la main même de Rupert Giles.

Il comportait en première de couverture, sur une page rajoutée après impression de l'ouvrage, la signature de l'ancien observateur et celle de Buffy Summers qu'elle avait précédée d'une courte phrase : « Que ce livre vous permette de faire perdurer la connaissance des Teuses à travers le temps ». Mademoiselle Summers était décédée six ans avant la publication de la première édition. Elle avait tout de même signé quelques pages similaires qui avaient été greffées sur 250 exemplaires de ce manuel avant d'être vendu à prix d'or. Pas mal de ces ouvrages originels furent détruits ou perdus.

Elle avait été tellement fascinée par ce livre rare qu'elle avait supplié son père pour qu'il fasse jouer ses relations afin qu'il puisse lui offrir ce précieux livre pour le noël de la même année.  
Il devint sa bible. Elle connaissait par cœur son contenu. Elle savait que l'activation des Tueuses potentielle effectuée par la puissante et légendaire sorcière Willow Rosenberg avait provoqué un bug sans précédent dans le déroulement de la prophétie des Tueuse. D'un côté, les démons en marge de la société ne rêvant que d'apocalypse avait pu diminuer de quatre vingt dix sept pour cent au cours du XXIe siècle mais le revers de la médaille fut que plus aucune nouvelle Tueuse ne fut activée après cela. Il y avait tout un chapitre sur les diverses théories avancées concernant ce phénomène mais la plus plausible, selon elle, était que le monde dans lequel elle vivait actuellement avait été purgé par les Tueuses activées au siècle précédent réduisant la menace à peau de chagrin. Elle avait pu suivre chronologiquement comment les démons et autres hybrides souhaitant se plier aux règles sociales déjà établies avaient été intégrés et acceptés dans notre société actuelle. Enfin, dans les dernières pages, elle apprit que la dernière tueuse, Alice Thors, une finlandaise, décéda le 30 juin 2073 victime d'un tragique accident du Spaceliner 4448 à destination de la Nouvelle Zélande.

Elle se vit par flash très bref major de sa promo, tête baissée dans le travail négligeant sa vie affective et personnelle. Après avoir obtenue son diplôme en 2132, son père créa un pole d'activité spécialement pour sa fille : le développement et l'amélioration des infrastructures anti Turok Han. Une vingtaine de personnes lui furent assignées afin de proposer au gouvernement roumain de nouvelles technologies et de nouvelles infrastructures pour la régression de cette menace permanente.

Elle se vit également se rendre chaque semaine à un cours de self défense contre les Turok Han. Après pas mal de théorique et de pratique sur des vampires classique, elle tua son premier super vampire en salle début janvier. Durant les séances hebdomadaires de ce sport pratiqué essentiellement par des hommes ou des militaires en formation, elle rencontra Valerja. Cette jeune femme, véritable fonceuse dans l'âme, était à la fois belle et redoutable. Malgré un côté superficiel de surface, elle était très humaine et très cultivée. Son péché mignon, qu'elle avouait à peu de gens, était sa collection d'armes blanche et d'armes à feux qu'elle tenait chez elle à l'abri des regards.

Puis, son subconscient fut assailli de dates et d'évènements douloureux pour elle.  
9 janvier 2133 : ses parents partent pour un gala de charité à Sibiu et son sensés rentrer le 11 au soir.  
13 janvier 2133 : sans nouvelles de leur part, elle rapporte leur disparition aux autorités.  
2 mars 2133 : elle reçoit un coup de fil de la police lui indiquant que deux corps partiellement calciné et démembrés ont été retrouvés à la sortie des égouts de Rășinari.  
Les analyses ADN certifient que se sont ses deux parents. Elle fut interrogée par le légiste sur un tatouage pratiqué sur la partie droite du crâne de ses deux parents à l'aide d'une encre d'origine inconnue. Il représente un écusson sur lequel figure en bas un livre ouvert avec une sorte de crâne étrange entourée de flamme dans un cercle. D'après le médecin, ce tatouage fut réalisé une trentaine d'année auparavant. La circonstance de leur mort resta inexpliquée car, en plus des blessures corporelles révélant des tortures pratiquées pré mortem, leur cerveau semblait avoir implosé sans raison apparente.  
Après avoir mémorisé le cas dans la banque de donnée de la morgue, les corps furent rendus à la jeune femme pour la crémation.

La chronologie de sa vie fusa de nouveau dans son esprit. Elle se vit rechercher dans différentes banques de données le dessin de leur tatouage, sans succès. Elle alla même jusqu'à solliciter l'aide d'anciens amis proches de ses parents, en vain. Ceci était tellement devenu une obsession pour elle qu'elle déléguait la majeur partie de son travail et des nouvelles responsabilités que la mort de son père impliquait à un directeur général de confiance qu'elle avait embauché. Dans son esprit, cet unique tatouage était la seule piste qu'elle avait pour essayer d'en savoir plus sur ses parents. Elle était intimement convaincu qu'elle pourrait grâce à lui remonter la piste jusqu'à ceux qui les avaient assassinés. Les seuls répits dans ses recherches qu'elle s'accordait étaient lorsqu'elle sortait de temps à autre pour boire un verre avec Lucian et Valérja, ses deux amis proches qui ne l'avaient pas quitté malgré l'isolement dans lequel elle s'était murée depuis la mort de ses parents. Elle continuait également à se rendre à ses cours de self défense pour calmer la rage qui bouillait en elle. Elle avait atteint un tel niveau de maitrise qu'on la télé transportait directement dans une fausse rempli par une dizaine de Turok Han qu'elle arrivait à tuer relativement rapidement.

En décembre 2133, excédée par le manque d'éléments autour de la mort de ses parents, Elle vit par images furtives qu'elle mettait à sac toute leur propriété, sous l'œil impuissant de Lory, le système de surveillance, de nettoyage et d'assistance implantée dans les murs de la maison.

Le fil ralenti pour lui permettre de revivre la fin de cette journée. Elle se trouvait dans son ancienne chambre. Épuisée par une journée entière à vider tous les tiroirs, placards et de déplacer tous les meubles et toutes les décorations, elle s'était assit par terre, les genoux près de sa poitrine, contre l'embrassure de la baie vitrée. Il faisait nuit noire dehors et elle n'avait même pas pris la peine d'allumer la lumière.

– Lory, appela t elle la tête posée sur ses genoux.  
– Oui Miss Kiõv, lui répondit une voix féminine douce et chaleureuse venant de nulle part et de partout à la fois.  
– Peux-tu contacter Viktor et ses employés pour qu'il puisse remettre de l'ordre dans le foutoir que j'ai mis, lui demanda t elle en relevant la tête.  
– Bien Miss Kiõv.

Il y eu un court silence puis Lory reprit.

– Ils seront là à la première heure demain matin.  
– Je compte sur toi pour surveiller le personnel.  
– Ne vous en faites pas, je veillerai à ce que tout retrouve sa place d'origine et que la maison soit nettoyée de font en comble. Avez-vous besoin que je vous allume la lumière ?  
– Non merci ça ira.

Elle avait posé lourdement sa tête contre le mur et regardait sans voir dans la direction opposée le mur contre lequel se trouvait son ancien lit quelques instants plus tôt. Elle culpabilisait en se rendant enfin compte du désordre sans nom qu'elle avait fichu dans toutes les pièces de la maison. Pour la première fois, elle réalisa que ses parents étaient bel et bien morts et que plus rien ne lui permettrait de trouver de quoi se rattacher à eux. Elle se mit à sangloter silencieusement.  
Alors que le vent déplaçait rapidement les nuages, des parcelles du ciel étoilé montrait le bout de leur nez par intermittence. Evelina remarqua qu'à chaque fois que le ciel se dégageait, un carré de trente centimètre de haut dans le mur d'en face était éclairé légèrement plus que la normale. Elle laissa le phénomène se reproduire à plusieurs reprises avant de s'approcher du mur.  
Elle tapota sur ce dernier afin de voir si le son au niveau de cet étrange carré était différent. Malgré que cette surface fasse partie des murs porteur de la propriété, elle eu la curieuse confirmation qu'à cet endroit précis ça sonnait creux. Sans se poser de questions, elle essuya ses larmes d'un revers de la main, ravala son chagrin, descendit dans le grand salon, empoigna le tisonnier et retourna dans sa chambre. Elle frappa le mur à cet endroit plusieurs fois et fut surprise de découvrir une étroite cavité dans laquelle se trouvait une boite cubique en acier trempé.

Elle dégagea un passage suffisant pour extraire la boite. Elle s'assit en tailleur pour mieux pouvoir manipuler l'objet. Elle fut surprise par le poids de ce dernier. Sur le couvercle il était gravé « Avant d'ouvrir ceci, désactives Lory. Maman et Papa. ». C'est les yeux embués de larmes à la lecture de ce qui était gravé qu'elle appela.

– Lory ?  
– Oui Miss Kiõv.  
– As-tu des tâches en cours ou planifiée pour le reste de la nuit ?  
– Non. Tout est en ordre.  
– Bien. Je t'ordonne de te désactiver intégralement jusqu'à ce que je te réactive manuellement.  
– Bien Miss Kiõv.

Tous les appareils électroniques de la maison ainsi que toutes les fermetures des portes se désactivèrent en un cliquetis. Une fois sure et certaine que Lory était en sommeil, elle ouvrit la boite.

A l'intérieur, il y avait peu de chose. Le plus imposant et le plus encombrant des objets étaient un grimoire de l'ancien temps. Il était relié et avait une épaisse couverture rigide de couleur pourpre. Il comportait plus de deux mille pages. Son titre était caché pas une enveloppe écrite de la main de son père. Ceci l'intrigua. Depuis quand son père aimait cette pratique archaïque qu'était l'écriture manuelle ? Les trois autres objets restant étaient une espèce de bille nacrée qui changeait de couleur constamment, une chevalière et une puce électromagnétique qui servait à sauvegarder des données importantes. Cette dernière faisait parti des modèles ultra résistant qui ne pouvait être détruit ni par le feu, ni plongé durant une durée indéterminé dans l'eau. Elle prit l'enveloppe et l'ouvrit.

Elle y trouva une lettre manuscrite de sa mère.

Image de fin de chapitre : http:*/*/*bit*.*ly*/*1PukA6v


	7. Chapitre 4 part 3

« Ma petite Evelina,

Si tu viens un jour à trouver cette boite, c'est qu'il nous est arrivé quelque chose à ton père et à moi. Nous souhaitons vraiment que tu saches que nous n'avons jamais cesser de t'aimer. Ça nous a brisés le cœur que de faire le choix que nous avons fait. Avant de te détailler plus amplement tout ceci, nous te devons la vérité sur qui nous sommes réellement.

Comme tu le sais, nous avons très bien gagné notre vie, ton père et moi durant toutes ces années. Nous t'avons permis d'évoluer dans un monde où tu ne manquerais jamais de rien. Malheureusement, ceci n'est ni le fruit du hasard, ni le fruit d'un travail acharné qui serait la résultante de longues années de labeur.

A l'âge de seize ans, nos parents respectifs ont voulu nous faire rentrer dans une confrérie très sélecte de laquelle ils étaient eux même membre depuis des années. Notre adhésion nous promettait de rentrer dans le cercle très fermé des grands de ce monde. Tes grands parents excellaient dans l'art de la magie. Ils nous avaient élevés selon des principes que nous n'avons pas jugés bon de te faire subir. Nous nous sommes dit que nous ne voulions pas suivre les us et coutumes inculqués par nos familles respectives car nous les avons jugés trop dures et trop barbares.  
Après des tests physiques, psychologiques et génétiques, nous avons été acceptés dans l'école de Scholomance.

Je ne parlerai pas ici des pratiques de cette école ni de ce qu'il nous a été demandé de réaliser par la suite afin de montrer notre reconnaissance pour cet enseignement qui a duré six ans. Nous t'avons laissé dans cette boite le grimoire principal qu'il nous avait été demandé d'apprendre par cœur sans utiliser les procédés actuels de mémorisation.

Avant ton arrivée au monde, nous étions sans aucun état d'âme et sans aucuns scrupules, obsédés et motivés uniquement par le pouvoir et la conquête de notre monde que nous voulions moduler à l'image ce que cette école nous avait enseigné. Ce n'est pas pour rien que, dans nos promotions respectives, ton père et moi avons été considérés par notre Maître suprême comme ses élèves les plus prometteurs depuis bien des décennies. Notre alliance et notre union était une évidence pour nous et nous t'avons eu. Tu as déclenché en nous tant de joie et de bonheur, ma chérie, si tu savais. Tu as ravivé notre cœur gelé d'un amour d'une toute nouvelle nature. Après ce qu'il s'est produit, il nous était totalement impensable de te mettre en danger sans rien faire. Nous avons toujours agit au-delà des espérances de notre Maître et avons tant fait pour lui que nous avons préféré te protéger par crainte et par doute, quel qu'en était le prix.

Après des recherches très peu recommandables, nous avons trouvé un moyen de te rendre définitivement normale. C'est le seul moyen que nous avons trouvé dans un laps de temps si court. La contrepartie de ce sortilège sera de sacrifier la moitié de notre âme. En plus de l'incidence sur ta propre constitution génétique, notre passé commun en sera modifié de manière irrémédiable. Si jamais notre Maître se rend compte de ceci et qu'il essaye de nous soutirer la vérité, le mécanisme de protection de ce sort interdit s'enclenchera et notre cerveau implosera.

Dans quelques heures, nous viendrons te chercher à l'hôpital pour te récupérer. J'ai tout juste le temps de terminer ma lettre. Tu trouveras également dans cette boite la perle de pluie qu'un certain sylphe t'aurait offerte, une chevalière et une puce électromagnétique protégée par un sort contenant des souvenirs et des instants de vie tirée de ta véritable enfance.

Je t'en prie ma chérie, pardonnes-nous pour tout ce que nous avons fait. Pardonnes-nous pour ce que nous nous apprêtons à te faire. Quoi qu'il arrive, quelque soit la différence de comportement que nous aurons à ton égard suite à ceci, saches que nous t'aimons plus que tout. Ne l'oublie jamais.

Maman. Papa. »

Les yeux plein de larmes, elle resta un long moment à lire et relire cette lettre.

Dans des flashs un peu plus lents, elle se vit regarder les images holographiques et les fragments de mémoire de son enfance stockés sur la puce grâce à un vieux dispositif autonome qu'elle avait trouvé sur le bureau de son père. Au petit matin, avant que le personnel alloué au nettoyage n'arrive, elle ferma la boite et réactiva manuellement Lory grâce au boitier analogique codé situé dans la cave de la propriété. Elle se vit faire la route jusque chez elle, une main en contact constant sur la précieuse boite. Une fois chez elle, elle se rendit dans une pièce où son système de sécurité avait été désactivé pour entamer la lecture du grimoire.

A l'intérieur, elle y apprit l'histoire de l'établissement, sa politique, ses règles de base, la théorie sur des créatures démoniaques étranges ainsi que des cours fondamentaux sur la manipulation de la magie primordiale. Elle y apprit que, pour entrer dans l'enceinte de l'établissement qui se trouvait en quatrième dimension dans les alentours de Sibiu, il fallait que chaque élève porte une chevalière comportant les armoiries de l'établissement. Lors de leur premier jour au sein de l'école, il devait signer de leur sang un contrat qui donnait à ce que le livre nommait « Maître suprême » l'appartenance totale et entière de leur corps et de leur âme.  
A la fin des six années d'apprentissage, l'élève le plus médiocre de la promotion se voyait catapulté vivant dans l'un des Enfers afin de servir de nourriture psychique au « Maître suprême » durant une année avant que ce qu'il en restait soit torturé pour l'éternité. Le major de la promo, quand à lui, se voyait greffé à l'intérieur de son être un fragment de nature éthérique permettant à celui qui le portait d'invoquer la magie primordiale de manière puissante. Ce fragment était intarissable mais ne devait pas être utilisé avec excès sous peine de l'exécution immédiate et sans sommation de son porteur par le « Maître suprême » lui-même.  
Elle passa une semaine entière sur cet ouvrage enfermée chez elle en dormant et se nourrissant à peine. Elle parcouru et déchiffra des glyphes, mémorisa des sorts théoriques et s'imprégna des us et coutumes de l'établissement.

Lorsqu'elle voulu refermer le livre pour la dernière fois, elle vit un parchemin s'en échapper. C'était le pacte de son père. Elle lut beaucoup plus en détail ce à quoi les futurs élèves s'engageaient par la signature de ce pacte. Elle fut estomaquée par ce qu'il contenait. Elle comprit qu'à la sortie de leur formation, les élèves devaient nourrir le « Maître suprême » en lui sacrifiant une partie des bénéfices financiers récoltés et six humains ou trois nourrissons par an.

Cette information eu l'effet d'un électrochoc dans le cœur d'Evelina. Ses parents avaient donc sacrifié des vies humaines innocentes durant toutes ces années afin d'honorer la close qui les liait à l'école et à la chose qui la dirigeait. Elle ne savait quoi penser de ses parents à cet instant précis. Ils avaient été, durant la plus grande partie de leur vie, des êtres dénués d'émotions que seule sa naissance avait rendu plus humain. Etait ce le pacte signé à Scholomance qui les avait transformé ou était ce uniquement un aspect de leur personnalité qui avait été exacerbée par l'enseignement qui leur a été délivré ?  
Elle reprit la lecture et lu une close effrayante : en cas de manquement à leur devoir ou en cas de mutinerie, l'âme de l'élève en question lui était arrachée à son corps pour subir le même sort que les humains ou nourrissons sacrifiés.  
En mettant bout à bout ces informations, les circonstances de la mort de ses parents avec la lettre qu'elle avait lu quelques jours plus tôt, la jeune femme se rendit compte que ceux qui lui avaient donné la vie avait été questionnés sous la torture car, malgré le pacte signé avec le « Maître suprême », il n'avait plus du tout la pleine possession de leur âme. Cette chose a donc voulu en savoir plus sans grand résultat à parement.

Une haine qu'elle avait refoulée bien trop longtemps avait pris possession d'elle. Elle se dirigea vers l'arsenal d'arme qu'elle cachait derrière sa bibliothèque digitalisée et rempli un sac à dos de couteaux, de revolvers à balles UV, de mini grenade d'eau bénite concentrée et de quelques pieux en bois bien affûtés.

Elle mit la chevalière que ses parents lui avaient léguée à l'annulaire gauche et s'équipa de la tenue de combat qu'elle portait pour ses cours de self défense.

– Finis l'entrainement ma vieille, se dit elle à elle-même avec détermination, on va voir ce que tu as réellement dans le ventre.

Elle sorti de chez elle sur sa nouvelle moto à combustion et fonça à toute vitesse droit sur Sibiu.

Par images tout juste identifiables, elle se vit se diriger au sud de la ville, entrer dans la forêt que la nuit avait rendue hostile et ressentir un changement de densité dans l'air après un temps indéterminé de marche. Elle se stoppa net au bord d'un lac dont l'eau était d'un noir abyssal et continua vers un immense château dont elle apercevait les lueurs au loin. Avant même qu'elle est pu effectuer cent mètres, elle fut encerclée par une race de vampire à peau grise qu'elle n'avait jamais étudié. Après une bataille perdue d'avance qui l'amocha sérieusement, elle fut emmenée directement au château dans la grande salle du trône.

Le fil de sa vie ralenti encore pour lui permettre de bien mémoriser ce qu'il allait se passer.

La salle immense était richement décorée avec gout. Cependant, ce qu'il se trouvait au fond de cette pièce, était d'une laideur morbide.  
Sur un imposant trône composé de membres et de restes humains momifiés qui paraissait continuer à se mouvoir imperceptiblement siégeait la Force. Evelina constata avec horreur qu'elle n'était pas aussi immatérielle que le livre de Buffy et Giles le prétendait. Elle mesurait, sous sa forme originelle, deux mètres cinquante de haut. Au dessus de sa tête, sous l'immense dôme de la pièce, le sephira que la troisième guerre mondiale avait soufflé de Bran flottait en rotation perpétuelle sur lui-même en émettant un léger vrombissement.  
A la droite de la Force, se trouvait un autre trône plus petit mais richement ouvragé où se tenait un bel homme aux traits angéliques. Il avait le coude gauche appuyé sur l'accoudoir et son menton était posé entre ses doigts. Il détailla de ses yeux perçants l'arrivée de la jeune femme tout en jouant distraitement avec une fumée astrale qu'il déplaçait entre les doigts de sa main droite. Il arborait un rictus narquois sur ses lèvres fines. Lorsqu'elle posa les yeux sur lui, elle le reconnu immédiatement : Frumos.

L'un des vampires la jeta sans ménagement à terre. Comme elle avait les mains ligotées dans le dos, sa figure rencontra douloureusement le sol. Elle se mit à genoux avec difficulté.

– Nous l'avons trouvé se baladant dans notre forêt sur les rives du lac Sans Nom, lança d'une voix rocailleuse l'un des étranges vampires gris qu'on pouvait définir comme le plus gradé, elle portait l'une de vos chevalières à son doigt.

Il brandi cette dernière avant de la jeter avec rage dans un coin de la pièce. La Force prit l'apparence d'une bohémienne aux cheveux mi long noir de jais, se leva et s'avança vers la prisonnière. Elle adorait particulièrement cette apparence à la fois rassurante mais tellement plus traître.

– Evelina, je me demandai quand tu me rendrais enfin visite, lui sourit-elle chaleureusement, que viens tu faire par ici, mon enfant ?  
-Je sais ce que vous avez fait à mes parents, sale monstre, je vais vous tuer de mes propres mains, cracha t elle avec force malgré ses plaies douloureuses.

Elle se débattit comme elle pu afin de libérer ses mains pour lui coller son poing dans la figure, en vain. La Force lui caressa le visage d'une douceur insupportable. Au contact de sa main, elle senti une grande chaleur traverser son corps endolorie. Elle fut surprise de constater que ses blessures internes et externes se guérissaient rapidement.

– Ne t'en fais pas, je vais bien m'occuper de toi, lui susurra la bohémienne gentiment.

Sans la quitter des yeux, elle s'adressa à ses sujets d'une voix plus autoritaire :

– Lurks, disparaissez.

Après avoir incliné la tête, ils se retirèrent en silence et Evelina fut maintenue à genoux comme si une chape de béton lui était tombée dessus. La Force avait tournée les talons et se dirigeait vers Frumos. En chemin, elle prit la forme d'une nouvelle femme qu'Evelina ne pu voir que de dos.

– Mon cher ami, permettez moi de vous présenter la fille des deux traîtres que nous avons torturés l'an passé.

Evelina écarquilla les yeux en reconnaissant l'intonation de la voix de sa mère. Elle en eu le souffle coupé. Frumos s'était levé et empoigna la taille de la forme qu'avait prit la Force.

– Peut être pourra t elle nous en dire plus sur ce que ses parents ne nous ont pas révélé, sourit il tout en effleurant délicatement la joue de la Force.

D'un simple regard, il fit s'approcher le sac d'armes qu'avait amené Evelina. Sans bouger le moindre muscle, le sac s'ouvrit de lui-même et son contenu se déversa en lévitation au dessus de celui-ci.

– Tu es bien téméraire d'être venue si armée. Dommage pour toi que tu n'es pas pu attendre ton but.

Il la regarda narquoisement en faisant de lents mouvements de tête de droite à gauche.

– Sais tu ce que nous avons fait enduré à ta mère pour la faire parler, la questionna t il.

Il déposa mentalement les armes que la jeune femme avait amenées. Après avoir regardé avec intensité la créature qui avait pris les traits de son ancienne victime, il se tourna de nouveau vers Evelina. La Force fut alors criblée peu à peu de plaies infligées par une arme invisible. Elle simulait la douleur à la perfection. Les membres de cette fausse victime furent ensuite lentement arrachés et brûlés accompagné de bruits et d'odeurs plus vrai que nature. La femme torturée poussait des cris de douleurs atroces.

-Evelina, par pitié, aides moi, hurlait la Force en se tordant de manière peu naturelle.  
-Nous l'avons torturée, rendue totalement folle, démembrée et brûlée, continuait paisiblement Frumos d'une voix légèrement plus forte afin de couvrir les plaintes de la Force.  
-Arrêtez, gémit Evelina les yeux embrouillés de larmes, vous voulez me tuer ? Allez y qu'on en finisse !

La mère fictive d'Evelina tomba à terre comme une vulgaire poupée de chiffon. De ses restes fumant s'échappait une odeur nauséabonde. Frumos se dirigeait vers la jeune femme. Il s'agenouilla près d'elle, s'approcha lentement de son visage et lui murmura à l'oreille.

– Je ne rêve que d'une chose. Je veux prendre mon temps pour lentement te faire sombrer dans la folie. Fais moi ce plaisir, gardes pour toi ce que tu sais afin que de te l'arracher en devienne plus exquis.

Il éloigna légèrement son visage d'Evelina. La rage qui bouillait en elle la faisait trembler de tout son être. Lorsque son regard croisa celui du vampire elle le senti sonder son esprit sans ménagement. C'est alors que des aiguilles lui transpercèrent la tête. Ceci l'aveugla temporairement sous la violence de l'intrusion. Elle se crut au bord de la mort tant ceci était insupportable. Cette torture dura un temps indéfinissable. Lorsqu'il lâcha son emprise sur elle, elle s'affala au sol épuisée. Il resta quelques instants à la regarder comme un félin fasciné à la vue d'une souris inconsciente de la fatalité dont elle allait être victime. Il passa le bout de ses doigts sur sa carotide dénudée, se releva lentement et regagna sa place à l'autre bout de la pièce. La Force avait alors pris l'apparence d'un jeune homme au visage creusé et aux cheveux d'un blond presque blanc tiré en arrière.

– Elle a une vie des plus banales, lui annonça lascivement le vampire, elle a beau être très bien documentée sur nos agissements grâce à une nouvelle trahison de ses parents mais elle ne sait même pas de quoi il est question. Elle a juste un blocage émotionnel suite à un accident, rien de plus. Mon Seigneur, cette jeune fille m'amuse. Si cela vous sied, j'aimerai beaucoup en disposer pour en faire ce que bon me plaira.

Le jeune homme se tenant auprès du vampire regarda Evelina avec une envie malsaine.

– Mon cher, je suis au regret de refuser votre requête. Ma colère envers l'affront de ses parents ne s'est pas encore apaisée. Je n'ai pas pu avoir leur âme, autant me délecter de la sienne. Je te promets de faire venir quatre nouvelles vierges pour te faire oublier cette fille de traître.

Sur le visage de Frumos passa une émotion indéchiffrable qui fut très vite remplacé par de la résignation et de l'acceptation. La Force reporta son attention sur le vampire et lui sourit. Au même moment, le sol commença à trembler. Evelina, qui venait tout juste de reprendre ses esprits, se rendit compte que plus aucune lourdeur de la maintenait au sol et que ses mains étaient de nouveau libre. Dans un élan de lucidité, elle voulu prendre la fuite mais les pierres polies qui se trouvaient sous ses pieds s'écroulèrent. Elle fut alors happée dans un tunnel sans fond composé de flammes et d'âmes torturées. Avant que le sol de la salle où elle se trouvait précédemment ne se referme sur elle, elle eu le temps d'entendre la Force lui souhaiter avec engouement.

– Bienvenue dans ta dernière demeure, mon enfant.

Comme si son instinct de conservation s'était enclenché, au lieu de tomber directement de la fournaise de l'Enfer dans lequel la Force lui avait promis de l'envoyer, elle atterri à cinq kilomètre de son point de chute. Après les tortures qu'elle venait d'endurer, son esprit encore sonné par le viol mental qu'elle venait de subir, son voyage interdimentionnel fut trop difficile à gérer par son subconscient. Sous le poids des chocs successif, ce dernier préféra la rendre amnésique pour sa propre santé mentale.

Elle perçu sous forme de bribes ce qu'elle avait vécu et enduré dans cet univers hostile : comment elle avait frôlé la mort à son arrivée, comment elle avait trouvé de la nourriture et de quoi étancher sa soif, la manière dont elle avait combattu des créatures inimaginables pour sa propre survie,… pour revivre sa rencontre avec ce vieillard dans un tunnel condamné qui se disait être un shinigami. Elle assista au dialogue qu'elle eut avec lui. Elle se rendit compte que, depuis son arrivée dans se monde apocalyptique, c'était la première fois qu'elle échangeait quelques mots avec une créature pourvu de langage. Elle lui fit part de sa volonté à vouloir retourner dans son monde d'origine.

Elle senti alors son corps tout entier être piqué de millier d'aiguille et sa peau entrer en fusion. Elle avait tellement mal qu'elle cru en perdre la raison. Elle cria aussi fort que son corps le lui permettait pour exorciser cette douleur insoutenable, en vain. La lueur de conscience qui lui restait encore dans le marasme de la folie qui grandissait un peu plus en elle à chaque seconde lui indiqua qu'elle se trouvait toujours en Enfer. Elle perçu le shinigami marmonner quelques chose d'indistinct. C'était du charabia pour elle. Puis, grâce au Tempus, elle pu avoir la traduction exacte de ce qu'il disait.

– Que le sang de tes aînées afflue dans tes veines pour te libérer des chaines qu'on t'a attribuées. Je brise le sortilège qui t'a scindé en deux. Affrontes enfin qui tu es réellement sans détours ni artifices. Que la Tueuse damnée que tu es devenue trouve par elle-même le chemin vers son monde.

Sur cette dernière phrase, il plaqua violemment sa main droite sur le plexus solaire d'Evelina. La douleur déjà relativement insoutenable se décupla. C'est alors qu'elle vécu la mort de milliers de jeune femme qu'elle ne connaissait absolument pas : brûlée, égorgée, battue à mort, nuque brisée, vidée de leur sang, décapitée, …. Avant d'être de nouveau catapulté dans la quiétude mentale marquant la fin du déroulement de sa vie, elle poussa un dernier cri de douleur.

Le docteur Laptar était en train de d'observer sa patiente depuis un petit moment à travers la vitre blindée. L'opération était achevée à plus de quatre vingt dix neuf pour cent et tout s'était déroulé correctement.

– Docteur, interpella sa consœur d'une voix mal assurée, je crois que nous avons un problème.

Il baissa les yeux sur le tableau tactile et se rendit compte de l'ampleur des dégâts. La température de sa patiente augmentait anormalement et ses constantes vitales était instables. Il leva un bref instant ses yeux pour observer la jeune femme. Cette dernière était à présent secouée de violents spasmes musculaires. Jamais de toute sa carrière il n'avait pu observer le Tempus provoquer une telle surcharge neuronale chez un patient. L'idée de déclencher le dispositif d'urgence pour stopper net toute l'opération venait tout juste de traverser son esprit lorsqu'Evelina devenue raide comme une planche se mit à hurler à s'en rompre les cordes vocales. Il fut tellement pris de court par cette réaction que Laptar eu un mouvement de recul. A la limite de ce que le corps humain pouvait supporter, le cri de la jeune femme s'amplifia encore quelques fractions de secondes.

Avant que l'interne est retrouvé ses esprits, le Tempus explosa en milliers de morceaux et la vitre blindé fut fissurée sur toute sa surface en un nombre incalculable d'éclat sous l'effet de la déflagration. Par chance, c'est dernière ne céda pas.  
Le médecin avait reprit pleine possession de ses facultés et se dirigea en toute hâte vers la salle du Tempus. La santé de sa patiente était primordiale. L'établissement ne pouvait pas se permettre un procès qui l'opposerait à l'une des plus grosses fortunes de ce pays. Il ouvrit à la volée la porte séparant la cabine de contrôle de la salle d'examen et se précipita vers le centre de la pièce en prenant garde à ne pas trébucher sur les débris coupant qui jonchait le sol.

Le corps d'Evelina était totalement intact. Seule de la vapeur d'eau s'échappait encore de manière inexpliquée de sa peau.

-Mademoiselle Kiõv, vous m'entendez ?

Elle avait les yeux clos et Laptar ne vit aucun mouvement respiratoire. Tout appareil électronique alentour était hors service. Privé de sa tablette tactile, il voulu prendre son pouls directement à sa carotide comme on lui avait appris lors de sa première année de médecine. Ses doigts étaient à peine arrivé à mi chemin que, d'un geste vif et précis, la jeune femme, toujours les yeux clos, stoppa net son geste en resserrant sa main droite sur le poignet de son médecin. Malgré son corps frêle, sa poigne était d'une puissance anormale. Elle ouvrit les yeux et tourna lentement sa tête vers l'interne. Ce dernier ne reconnu pas le regard de sa patiente et en fut déstabilisé. Ses yeux étaient vides de toutes émotions humaines.  
A cet instant, la jeune femme fit un large sourire et prit la parole.

– Désolée mais Evelina n'est pas disponible pour le moment mais vous pouvez laisser un message après la tonalité.

Elle envoya valser l'interne à l'aide d'un crochet du gauche.

Image de fin de chapitre : http:*/*/*bit*.*ly*/*1mnJOba


	8. Chapitre 5

Angus était en train de regarder par la grande baie vitrée de sa résidence de fonction suspendue. Depuis qu'il avait été nommé directeur du Conseil des Observateurs de Great Wishford il y a plus de quinze ans, il se devait de rester présent toute l'année dans l'enceinte du complexe. Il songeait sérieusement à contacter sa femme et ses fils qui s'étaient rendus à Londres pour le week-end lorsqu'une voix masculine désincarnée se fit entendre.

-Monsieur Byrne, je détecte depuis quelques instants une anomalie dans la salle du Noyau.

L'interruption du fil de ses pensées le fit sursauter. Il se retourna.

-Fais-moi voir ça de plus près, lui répondit Angus.

Otto, l'intelligence artificielle veillant à la sécurité de l'intégralité des bâtiments du complexe projeta une image holographique en trois dimensions entre le salon et la cuisine américaine. C'était une représentation en temps réel de ce qu'il se déroulait actuellement dans la chambre forte où se trouvait le bien le plus précieux de l'humanité : le Noyau. Depuis la disparition presque totale de la magie sur terre, ce dernier n'était d'ordinaire qu'une simple sphère ovoïde légèrement rougeâtre qui restait la plupart du temps inerte. Cependant, sur la projection qu'il était en train de visionner, il commençait peu à peu à irradier d'une lumière rouge.

-La température de la salle augmente d'un degré toute les vingt secondes et le phénomène ne s'arrête visiblement pas, continua Otto. Le Noyau, quand à lui, réagit de manière anormale. Aucun de mes relevés n'indique qu'une activité de ce genre n'est été constatée au court de ces dernières années.

Angus était à la fois fasciné et ébahi par ce qu'il pouvait observer. En vingt cinq ans de carrière, il n'avait jamais eu la chance de pouvoir voir de ses propres yeux un phénomène aussi rare. Il en restait totalement muet. Le Noyau devenait graduellement d'un rouge incandescent.

-Monsieur Byrne, continua mécaniquement Otto, la température vient d'attendre en deux millièmes de seconde cent quatre vingt dix degrés. Si cette température augmente encore, j'ai bien peur que mon système ne puisse support….

La déflagration d'une impulsion sonore cristalline émit par le Noyau lui-même se fit sourdement entendre au loin. Par réaction en chaîne, une légère secousse sismique ébranla la résidence. Otto crépita quelques mots avant de s'éteindre pour enclencher son reboot d'urgence. Machinalement, Angus pivota de nouveau vers la baie vitrée.

-Bonté divine, souffla t il les yeux écarquillés d'effroi.

Durant quelques instants, ce fut l'apocalypse. Toutes les portes restèrent déverrouillées, les lumières éteintes, les systèmes de sécurité hors service, le recyclage automatique de l'air inerte,… Les véhicules qui circulaient ça et là chutèrent pour rencontrer douloureusement le sol. Les capteurs analogiques placés dans les voitures eurent tout juste le temps de s'enclencher afin de protéger leurs occupants. Des airbags sophistiqués s'étaient gonflés en un temps record dans chaque habitacle. Le courant électrique qui sillonnait le complexe venait d'être perturbé. Alors que tout se réinitialisait graduellement, Angus était déjà en train de s'habiller en toute hâte. Sans attendre qu'Otto reprenne ses fonctionnalités, sorti de chez lui et fonça à pied droit vers le bâtiment principal.

Il avait largement passé l'âge de la course à pied mais, devant l'urgence de la situation, le directeur sentait au plus profond de lui qu'il lui fallait parer à cet incident au plus vite. Il se demandait quels dommages avaient pu causer cette onde de choc. Il était rassuré de se dire qu'en ce samedi après midi la grande majorité des employés se trouvaient chez eux sains et saufs. C'est essoufflé qu'il atteint la porte tambour du bâtiment. Il fut accueilli à la réception par la voix d'Otto.

-Monsieur Byrne, la salle du Noyaux est fortement détériorée. En revanche, le Noyau en lui-même est intact. D'une température anormalement élevée, mais intact. Je me suis permis de déclencher le code brun. J'ai contacté tout les techniciens afin qu'ils se rendent sur place le plus vite possible. Une milice a également été dépêchée sur le lieu du sinistre afin de palier à une potentielle attaque extérieure. Souhaitez-vous que je fasse appel à quelqu'un d'autre ?

-Oui, répondit Angus, fais moi venir Egan au plus vite.

-Bien Monsieur.

Aussi vite qu'il le pu, il se rendit au cinquième sous sol du bâtiment. Après avoir passé tous les systèmes de sécurité possibles et imaginables, il se trouva devant la porte ouverte de la salle blindée. Une bonne cinquantaine de personnes étaient déjà sur place et d'autres affluaient de manière constante. Ils effectuaient des relevés, se mettaient en position de défense ou encore examinaient la matrice même des systèmes électriques grillés ou endommagés. D'autres, beaucoup moins nombreux, entraient dans la pièce la tablette à la main pour mesurer l'ampleur des dégâts et des réparations.

Il s'approcha de la salle et y rentra. Le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui était impressionnant. Le Noyau, totalement inaltéré, se tenait en lévitation au centre de la pièce, comme à son habitude. Aux alentours, le blindage composé d'épaisses couches successives de graphène, d'acier trempé, de béton armé et de fullerène avait été chauffé, fondu et courbé. L'intérieur de la pièce avait actuellement l'aspect ovoïde de ce qu'elle contenait. La lumière qui émanait de l'objet en lévitation s'éteignait un peu plus à chaque instant. La chaleur qui s'en dégageait diminuait de concert. Perdu dans sa contemplation pendant un temps indéterminé, il fut ramené à la réalité par une voix masculine aussi douce que le velours.

-Vous m'avez convoqué monsieur Byrne, demanda calmement la voix.

Angus cligna des yeux comme s'il venait de se réveiller d'un songe et regarda sur sa gauche. Un homme sans âge à la carrure frêle était près de lui. Il reprit un peu de contenance et répondit :

-Ou-oui, mon cher. Je me suis permis de faire appel à vous car vous êtes le sorcier le plus puissant que le Conseil peut avoir à ses côtés. C'est donc tout naturellement que j'ai directement pensé à vous pour une tâche délicate.

Egan pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté comme pour sonder de ses yeux mordorés l'âme de son interlocuteur. Après quelques instants, il esquissa un sourire bienveillant et poursuivit.

-Que puis-je faire pour le Conseil ?

-Et bien, le Noyau a réagi d'une manière totalement anormale il y a quelques instants et ceci m'inquiète au plus haut point. Je crains que nos infrastructures ne puissent supporter une nouvelle déflagration.

-J'ai ressenti son activité au plus profond de mon être tout à l'heure. C'est assez inquiétant je dois dire. Il y a quelque chose qui se prépare, je le sens dans l'air.

-Je souhaiterai vous demander s'il vous serait possible d'en savoir plus. J'aimerai beaucoup connaitre la cause d'une activité soudaine d'un artefact qui est presque inerte depuis plusieurs décennies.

Egan inclina simplement la tête et se dirigea vers l'objet en lévitation. Il s'arrêta à une distance respectable et ferma les yeux pour se concentrer. Il fit abstraction du brouhaha ambiant pour se focaliser uniquement sur le Noyau. Il plongea dans sa matrice et commença ses recherches. La force et l'instabilité qui régnait dans l'objet ébranla le sorcier. Ce dernier redoubla de concentration et essaya de trouver l'information qui lui était demandé parmi la multitude qui lui était projeté en flot constant dans son esprit. Le directeur s'était approché de lui et attendait patiemment. Le corps du sorcier fut pris de légers tremblements. Malgré ceci, il tenait bon. Il ouvrit finalement ses yeux devenus vitreux et commença à réciter difficilement :

-Une Tueuse… vient d'être… activée. Elle… s'appelle Evelina… Kiõv. Elle a vingt cinq ans et… habite en… Roumanie.

-Une Tueuse, demanda Angus totalement abasourdi, de vingt cinq ans ? Mais… Comment est ce possible ?

Le sorcier fronça les sourcils. Les tremblements dont il était la proie redoublèrent d'intensité. Il commençait à succomber à la force qu'il devait canaliser. Ses rides s'étaient creusées et son visage se ferma. Il scruta le vide comme pour suivre quelque chose qui tentait de lui échapper.

-Attendez, reprit il avec peu d'assurance, il y a… quelque chose qui cloche… Elle… Elle…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Un éclair rouge vif provenant du Noyau lui-même le percuta de plein fouet et l'envoya valser à l'autre bout de la pièce. Plusieurs personnes s'étaient rendues à son chevet afin de lui porter secours. Cependant, il était déjà trop tard. Son système nerveux avait totalement grillé. Il était mort sur le coup.

A vingt et une heure, tout les membres du Conseil des Observateurs avaient répondu présent. Ils s'étaient tous rassemblés dans l'amphithéâtre circulaire du bâtiment principal. Un immense brouhaha plein de questions et de suppositions bâtait son plein. Le directeur avait activé le dispositif qui lui permettrait de se faire entendre de la salle entière. Après avoir pris place sur l'estrade, il leva les mains afin d'intimer le silence.

-Mes chers confrères et consœurs, commença t il, je suis profondément navré d'avoir écourté votre week-end. Mais à conditions exceptionnelle, mesure exceptionnelle.

Angus fit une brève pause afin de s'assurer que toute la salle était attentive.

-Le Noyau a eu un comportement anormal un peu plus tôt dans l'après midi. La salle dans laquelle il est entreposé a été fortement endommagée par l'artefact lui-même. Bien entendu, la situation est actuellement sous contrôle et tout est rentré dans l'ordre. Néanmoins, j'ai fait appel à Egan afin de connaître les causes d'une telle activité. Ce qu'il m'a révélé lors de son investigation n'a connu aucun précédent depuis plus d'un siècle.

Il prit une profonde inspiration et poursuivit.

-Une Tueuse a été activée il y a quelques heures.

La salle s'emplit immédiatement de cris de surprise, de remarques de stupeur ou de paroles pleine de crainte et de doute. Les Observateurs présents devaient encaisser la nouvelle. Malgré leur savoir et leur entrainement, aucun d'entre eux ne pensaient jamais avoir à réellement faire face au retour d'une Élue. La lignée s'était éteinte avec l'intervention de mademoiselle Summers et son amie mademoiselle Rosenberg, il était impensable que cette activation subite soit le pur fruit du hasard. Certains parlaient d'une apocalypse imminente, d'autres d'une menace inter dimensionnelle.

-S'il vous plait, tonna t il, un peu de calme ! En tant que dernière faction en activité du Conseil des Observateurs, il est de notre devoir de prendre sous notre aile cette jeune femme et de la former selon les règles ancestrales que nous avons tous apprises.

Il tapota sur sa tablette et fit apparaître une projection holographique en trois dimensions de la photo de la jeune femme.

-Elle s'appelle Evelina Kiõv. Elle n'a pas été activée durant l'adolescence comme toutes les autres Tueuses avant elle. Elle a vingt cinq ans et habite en Roumanie dans la ville de Braşov. La personne qui sera en charge de cette jeune femme devra avant tout parler couramment le roumain même si elle est presque bilingue en anglais.

Un murmure se répandit dans la salle.

-Avant toute chose, continua Angus, il faut que vous sachiez un point capital concernant cette nouvelle Tueuse. Pour la première fois depuis le commencement de la lignée dont elle est la dernière descendante, son activation a engendré une réaction violente de la part du Noyau. Lorsqu'Egan à cherché à en savoir d'avantage, il en a perdu la vie.

Un silence pensant régnait à présent dans l'assemblé. La majorité des regards qui se posaient sur le directeur était empli de peur.

– Il est difficile à ce stade de savoir si cette anomalie est physique, génétique, biométrique ou prophétique. C'est pour cela qu'en tant que directeur de ce Conseil, j'exempts au volontariat toute personne de plus de quarante ans et/ou ayant une famille à charge. La personne requise pour l'enseignement de mademoiselle Kiõv doit avoir une santé physique exemplaire, une évaluation psychologique irréprochable et exceller en démonologie et arts occultes. Je ne vous cacherais pas mon inquiétude quand à la potentielle durée de vie de l'Observateur qui acceptera cette tâche.

Il scruta les regards alentours afin de vérifier que toutes les personnes présentes avaient correctement écouté ce qu'il avait à dire.

-Avant de vous faire part de la sélection d'Observateurs que j'ai personnellement jugés comme étant les plus aptes à remplir cette fonction, je souhaiterai savoir s'il y aurait un ou une volontaire parmi vous.

Il fit un tour d'estrade en cherchant une main levée mais tous fuyait son regard.

-Je comprends, dit-il humblement. Voici la liste…

-Je me porte volontaire, l'interrompit une voix masculine dans son dos.

Il se retourna et vit un homme se mettre debout et lui faire face.

-Je suis prêt à partir pour Braşov dès ce soir s'il le faut.

Image de fin de chapitre : http*:*/*bit*.*ly*/*1Tw0eJu


	9. Chapitre 6

Il reposait las sur un fauteuil de cuir sombre dans le salon personnel de ses appartements. Il regardait sans grand intérêt l'orgie qui était en train de se dérouler au centre de la pièce. Il y avait à peine participé alors que c'était une activité qui l'avait toujours beaucoup amusé. Ces humains… Tellement naïfs de croire qu'ils pouvaient prétendre à l'immortalité. Ils sont tellement faciles à duper, ça en devient navrant… Deux d'entre eux gisaient totalement drainés, une expression d'effroi figée sur le visage. Les autres s'étaient accommodés de ces deux cadavres et continuaient à festoyer.

C'est alors qu'une jeune femme exquise à la beauté époustouflante se détacha du groupe et s'aventura près de lui. Après quelques pas, elle saisi une fine étoffe pourpre et entrepris de danser pour lui. Elle donnait l'impression d'à peine toucher le sol. Tout en évoluant de manière gracieuse, elle finit sa chorégraphie à califourchon sur le vampire qui n'avait bougé que les yeux pour suivre ses mouvements. Au comble de l'audace, elle sillonna de ses doigts délicats son torse dénudé. Il émit un léger tressaillement tout en bougeant très lentement la tête pour lui faire face. De la jeune femme se dégageait une magnifique fragrance de peur et d'intimidation. Malgré ceci, elle ne laissait physiquement strictement rien transparaître.

En une fraction de seconde à peine, il ramena son bassin plus près de lui encore et se redressa dans son fauteuil. Leurs deux bustes étaient si proches qu'ils se frôlaient par intermittences lorsque la jeune femme respirait. Elle esquissa un sourire légèrement gêné mais ne se dégagea pas. Le vampire dessina lentement des arabesques sur la peau parfaite de son dos en remontant jusqu'à ses épaules. Elle avait uniquement osé poser ses mains sur ses hanches en attendant la permission de son hôte pour aller plus loin.

Lorsque sa main droite atteignit enfin sa nuque, le vampire approcha son visage à quelques millimètres du sien sans jamais le toucher. Ce qu'elle dégageait à présent était des plus exquis. Il en insuffla avidement une bonne bouffée. L'instant d'après, une leur meurtrière dardait ses pupilles. Avant que sa proie n'ait eu le temps de comprendre ce qui allait lui arriver, il lui brisa nette la nuque d'une seule main avec une facilité enfantine.

Il envoya valser le corps sans vie de sa dernière victime et se leva. Ceci n'avait que trop duré. Il leva la main droite en faisant face à ses invités et entrepris de les vider de toute leur énergie vitale. Une à une, les personnes présentes succombèrent et s'écroulèrent lourdement sur le sol. Cette énergie était ce qu'il préférait soutirer à ses victimes. Le sang était vital, bien entendu, mais leur énergie le revigorait et aiguisait toutes ces perceptions de manière considérable.

Frumos claqua des doigts et la double porte de ses appartements s'ouvrit sur des membres de sa garde rapprochée. Sans leur adresser un regard, il lança :

-Nettoyez moi tout cela.

Après une révérence, ses sous fifres s'engouffrèrent dans la pièce et entreprirent de transporter les corps vers le crématorium. De son côté, le vampire se dirigea vers une autre porte de la pièce qui menait à sa chambre.

Les lourds rideaux de velours noir étaient déjà tirés mais une faible lanterne à l'ancienne faisait baigner la pièce dans le clair obscur. Dans le lit à baldaquin en bois richement ouvragé était couché un homme. Il ne portait aucun vêtement mais les draps de soie le recouvraient pudiquement à partir de la taille. Il faisait face aux fenêtres situées sur le mur opposé à la porte par laquelle Frumos était entré. Son dos était fin mais musculeux et ses cheveux mi long et bouclés avaient la couleur des blés. Il paraissait si immobile qu'on aurait pu se demander si ce n'était pas une statue de cire.

-Tu as fini de t'amuser avec tes stupides humains, questionna froidement sans se retourner le jeune homme alité.

Frumos interrompit son évolution à travers la pièce à quelques mètres du lit.

-Tu aurais du participer, répondit il d'un ton faussement enjoué, je suis sur qu'à toi au moins ça aurait plu.

L'occupant du lit se retourna d'un coup pour se positionner sur ses avants bras et le toisa du regard. Il avait la carrure et les traits d'un éphèbe grec ayant à peine atteint la trentaine. Ses yeux verts brillaient de colère et il avait la moue boudeuse.

-Tu sais très bien que je ne partage pas, lui lança t il à la figure. Les humains ne sont que de la nourriture ambulante qui rampe devant toi ! Participer à cette mascarade et te voir tantôt embrasser une belle et généreuse femme, tantôt faire des avances à un jeune homme dont le parfum t'aurait plus ? Très peu pour moi !

La jalousie maladive de son compagnon l'avait toujours fait fondre. Les traits de Frumos s'adoucirent et, pour la première fois depuis la fin de cette longue soirée, il sourit. Il parcourut nonchalamment les derniers mètres qui le séparaient de son lit.

-Mathias, tu sais pertinemment que je prends un malin plaisir à jouer avec ma nourriture. Cependant, lorsque je pars, c'est pour mieux te revenir.

Le jeune blond poussa un soupir d'irritation et sa mine se renfrogna.

-Tu crois vraiment que je t'aurais engendré sur un coup de tête il y a de cela plusieurs siècle pour te jeter après t'avoir utilisé, questionna Frumos, tu es le seul pour lequel mon cœur devenu froid frémit à ce jour. Tout ces siècles à tes côtés ne t on ils pas encore convaincu ?

Après quelques instants, les traits du vampire blond se détendirent. Il s'approcha peu à peu du bord du lit pour faire face à son interlocuteur. Durant son évolution à travers la couche, les draps glissèrent découvrant graduellement et de manière étudiée son corps dévêtu. Si le cœur mort du ténébreux vampire avait encore abrité la vie, il aurait manqué un battement.

Il se mit à la hauteur de Frumos en se redressant sur ses genoux. Il saisit la chaîne que portait le maître des lieux et entreprit de l'entortiller lentement autour de son index. Sans aucune résistance, le vampire millénaire se pencha jusqu'à ce que son visage soit à quelques centimètres de celui de son compagnon. Après avoir plongé ses yeux émeraude dans le bleu acier de ceux de Frumos, Mathias détourna la tête pour venir langoureusement embrasser sa nuque.

-Tes pratiques me rendent malade, lui souffla t il entre deux baisers.

L'adonis blond délesta lentement les épaules de son amant de la chemise en soie noire.

-Et malgré l'éternité que nous avons devant nous, lui susurra t il à l'autre oreille, j'ai l'impression que tu n'es pas suffisamment longtemps auprès de moi.

Il lui hotta avec tendresse et délicatesse son pantalon coupé sur mesure. Délesté de son dernier vêtement, Frumos le saisi à la nuque. Il l'embrassa passionnément et le rejoint dans la seule étreinte capable de lui procurer un abandon total.

L'après midi était déjà bien avancée lorsque ses yeux bleu s'ouvrirent. Il avait soudainement le sentiment que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Il senti que l'air se ionisait un peu plus à chaque seconde. Il prit mille précautions pour se dégager de son compagnon qui s'était lové contre lui. Il préférait le laisser paisiblement dormir et ne pas l'affoler inutilement. Il glissa hors du lit et se revêtit d'une simple robre de chambre anthracite. Tout ses sens étaient en alerte lorsque brusquement une déflagration phénoménale retentit. Le sephira venait d'envoyer une onde de choc si grande que ça en brisa une bonne partie des vitres de la propriété.

Surpris pas le choc, Mathias se réveilla en sursaut. Les rideaux furent immédiatement soufflés vers l'extérieur. Le vampire fut alors exposé quelques instants aux rayons meurtriers du soleil qui dardait actuellement aux fenêtres. Il en fut légèrement brûlé. Dans un instinct de conservation, Mathias s'écarta de la source de lumière en sifflant telle une bête sauvage. Frumos se dirigea sans réfléchir vers la fenêtre pour repositionner les rideaux à l'intérieur. Comme il était au service de la Force et alloué à la garde du sephira, il avait été gratifié de plusieurs avantages non négligeables. L'immunité face aux rayons du soleil en faisait parti.

-Mais qu'est ce qu'il se passe, questionna Mathias.

-Restes ici, je vais me renseigner.

A la fois inquiet et paniqué, il se rua vers la salle du trône. Il voulait vérifier de toute urgence que la boule d'énergie éthérique était toujours intacte.

Elle vrombissait à sa place habituelle mais sa couleur avait changée. Elle était devenue rouge écarlate. Cependant, alors que les secondes s'égrainaient, elle retrouvait peu à peu sa couleur d'origine. Comme la Force était partie la veille dans une autre dimension, il n'avait pas la possibilité de savoir de quoi il en retournait. Cependant, il tenta de le découvrir par lui-même. Il se connecta au sephira et le sonda. L'énergie de la magie primordiale était réellement sauvage et dure à cerner. Le temps pressait et l'information recherchée commençait à se disperser vers le néant. Pour mieux se concentrer et palier à l'urgence de la situation, il ferma les yeux et utilisa l'intégralité de ses capacités pour capter l'information dont il ne restait à présent plus que de maigres fragments. C'est lors d'une ultime projection mentale qu'il capta les ultimes bribes de ce qui avait causé le phénomène. Tout était flou, balbutiant et vague. Il mit un moment à pouvoir tout analyser et recouper.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il était totalement métamorphosé. Ses traits s'étaient durcis comme de la pierre en une expression cruelle, le sourire qui s'était formé sur ses lèvres découvrait ses crocs affûtés comme des lames de rasoirs et dans ses yeux brûlait une lueur sadique. Un rire démoniaque empli sa gorge avant de fuser vers le ciel.

Une Tueuse venait tout juste d'être activée. Et la chasse était désormais ouverte.

Image de fin de chapitre : bit*.*ly*/*1QnErD2


	10. Chapitre 7

La jeune femme sauta de l'endroit où elle était allongée. Elle avait à présent l'agilité d'un chat et les réflexes d'un prédateur. La consœur du docteur Laptar sorti précipitamment de la cabine de contrôle. Elle se stoppa net lorsqu'elle vit son collègue inconscient à terre. Son sang se glaça dans ses veines. Elle allait de ruer vers la seule porte qui menait vers l'extérieur lorsque sa patiente s'interposa. Elle fut si surprise par sa rapidité qu'elle fit un bond en arrière.

-Je suis vraiment désolée mais je ne peux pas vous laisser quitter cette pièce, commença la jeune femme l'air faussement navré et le sourire aux lèvres, pas avant moi en tout cas.

Elle lui choqua violemment la jugulaire avec la tranche de sa main. L'interne s'évanouit instantanément.

-Oups, grimaça la jeune femme en se portant la main sur la bouche.

En un rien de temps, elle analysa la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Il lui restait vraiment très peu de temps avant que le système de sécurité fasse intervenir le personnel pour savoir ce qu'il venait de se dérouler. Elle sorti de la pièce à la volée, endommagea d'un coup de poing le système permettant l'ouverture de la porte et se dirigea droit vers l'ascenseur. Elle entra à l'intérieur et appuya sur le bouton qui permettait de se rendre au parking. Au moment où les portes se refermaient, elle vit du personnel affluer en direction de la pièce dans laquelle elle s'était trouvée quelques instants plus tôt.

Le parking de l'établissement était gigantesque. Les véhicules étaient entreposés dans des box suspendus à un système de carrousel rotatif superposés. Lorsqu'elle apposa sa main sur l'écran digital et le mécanisme s'enclencha. Sa magnifique moto à combustion noire fut extraite et mise à disposition sur le terre plein devant elle. Sans perdre un seul instant, elle enfourcha le bolide et démarra. La coque de sécurité se déplia instantanément pour la plonger dans une carapace pleine de capteurs et de boutons digitaux. Aujourd'hui, elle avait une envie vitale de parcourir l'asphalte. Elle déconnecta les systèmes de propulsion une fois le portique de l'établissement passé. Comme les routes analogiques étaient beaucoup moins prisés que les couloirs aériens aménagés, elle put foncer à pleine puissance vers les frontières de la ville.

 ** _Evelina se réveilla sur le lit de son ancienne chambre chez ses parents. Elle avait la tête qui tournait légèrement. Lorsqu'elle regarda en détail la pièce, plusieurs choses clochaient. Les couleurs étaient passées et ternes, la lumière diffusée par la fenêtre sonnait faux et il planait une légère odeur de métal chauffé._**

 ** _L'intégralité des meubles se trouvaient à l'opposé de l'endroit où ils étaient placés habituellement et sur le mur le plus large de sa chambre était accroché un grand nombre de dessins réalisés à la main. La porte de son dressing était grande ouverte. De l'endroit où elle se trouvait, elle pouvait voir que la moitié de la pièce était à présent encombrée par une bibliothèque improvisée pleine de livres de l'ancien temps. Sur son bureau s'empilait des cahiers en tout genre. Tous étaient remplis d'une écriture manuscrite qui ressemblait fortement à la sienne. Elle ne se souvenait vraiment pas avoir jamais écrit autant. Elle aimait les livres physiques et avait insisté auprès de ses parents pour avoir des cours d'écriture manuscrite mais, par facilité, elle préférait écrire grâce à son clavier digital._**

 ** _Elle en saisi un qui était rempli de croquis. Le fusain, l'encre et le crayon à papier se mélangeait pour donner plus de corps et de réalismes aux différentes esquisses. Il y avait des créatures légendaires, des natures mortes ou encore des reproductions d'œuvres déjà présentes dans la résidence._**

La jeune femme fonçait droit vers quelque chose. Elle était totalement déterminée à s'y rendre avant que le soleil ne se couche. Il avait beau être dix sept heures, la route jusqu'à son point de chute étaient encore considérable. C'est le plus naturellement du monde, qu'elle ouvrit une faille spatio-temporelle lorsqu'elle atteint le premier tunnel. Grâce à lui, elle parcouru en une fraction de secondes cent quinze kilomètres. De là où elle se trouvait à présent, elle pouvait voir au loin l'immense zone de quarantaine qui avait été construit autour du cratère de Bran. Ce dernier avait beau être le lieu le plus protégé sur terre, elle fonçait droit dessus.

Quelques kilomètres avant son arrivée, elle gara sa moto sur une aire de repos déserte. L'endroit était évité par la population. Il n'y avait absolument personne et les petites bourgades alentours avaient été laissées à l'abandon. Tous essayait d'oublier jusqu'à l'existence même de ce lieu maudit que les mauvaise langues appelait la « Gueule du Diable ». Après avoir fait quelques pas, elle leva sa main gauche et elle créa un nouveau portail qu'elle franchi sans aucune hésitation.

De l'autre côté, elle se retrouva à l'extrême bord du cratère à l'intérieur même de la zone de quarantaine. Au dessus de sa tête, le dôme composé de multitudes de lampes UV avait été rétracté afin de laisser la lumière du soleil officier. A ses pieds, dans l'ombre des rayons meurtriers rugissaient de manière constante des millions de super vampires. Ils attendaient tous vainement leur heure pour sortir afin de tenter leur chance. Même si elle aurait pu contempler durant des heures ce magnifique spectacle, le temps lui manquait. Les sentinelles et les drones allaient rapidement capter l'activité anormale générée par sa présence. Elle fit alors un pas de plus et tomba dans le vide.

Au lieu de parcourir mortellement les deux kilomètres de chute à pic, une autre faille la fit atterrir gracieusement sur la terre ferme dans la lumière protectrice du soleil. Certains Turok Han tentèrent de l'atteindre par vagues successives mais tous furent réduits en poussière avant d'avoir atteint leur cible. Bientôt elle reviendrait pour eux mais l'heure n'étaient pas au divertissement. En se détournant d'eux, elle lissa machinalement un pli de sa robe et se dirigea droit vers le centre du cratère.

Lorsqu'elle fut arrivée à destination, elle se stoppa net. Comme si elle était guidée par quelque chose d'imperceptible à l'œil humain, elle se mit à chercher balayant les alentours du regard. Elle ne pouvait pas se tromper, il se trouvait forcément ici. Il n'y avait qu'à cet endroit que l'Akasha aurait pu en dissimuler l'accès. Après avoir pivoté sur elle même, elle posa machinalement les yeux sur ses pieds. Il était là. Quasiment invisible sur le sol était dessiné d'un seul trait un triangle qui partait en colimaçon vers l'intérieur de la forme.

Elle s'agenouilla au dessus du symbole. Sans aucune hésitation, elle se mordit jusqu'au sang la peau entre le pouce et l'index de sa main gauche. L'odeur qui se dégagea de sa plaie fit rugir les Turok Han de plus belle. Malgré le soleil qui nimbait l'endroit où se trouvait la jeune femme à plus de cinq cent mètre à la ronde, une cinquantaine de super vampire tentèrent tant bien que mal de foncer droit sur elle sans plus de résultat que leurs prédécesseurs. La jeune femme resta focalisée sur son objectif. Elle fit tomber quelques gouttes de son fluide vital au centre du symbole. Quelques instants plus tard, le sol devant la pointe du triangle se déroba silencieusement devant elle pour laisser place à une ouverture vers une cavité toute droite sortie d'une autre dimension.

Toujours aussi sure d'elle, elle y descendit rapidement et se retrouva à l'intérieur d'une immense grotte. L'air y était saturé d'humidité. Au sol, de grandes flaques d'eau rendaient le cheminement précaire. Le plafond était couvert de fins stalactites luisant. Malgré la beauté environnante, son regard se porta directement sur le centre de ce lieu hors du temps et de l'espace. Un amas rocheux était éclairé par une lumière venant de nulle part. Elle fonça droit dessus aussi vite que le terrain le permettait.

A y regarder de plus près, elle remarqua que quelque chose était incrusté dans la roche. Cela ressemblait à deux pommeaux composés de matière inconnue translucide et émettant une légère lumière bleuté. Elle s'accroupit pour mieux examiner les objets. Elle avait enfin trouvé ce qu'elle était venue chercher. Elle s'empressa de les saisir simultanément et tira de toutes ses forces pour les extraire de leur carcan rocheux. Alors que les objets qu'elle convoitait se dégageaient peu à peu, une violente douleur lui brûla les avant bras. Sans renoncer à son entreprise, elle ferma les yeux pour faire abstraction de la violente brûlure qui l'assaillait. Dans un cri mêlant force et tourment, elle acheva de les arracher. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, elle avait en main deux épées habilement affûtées de la même matière translucide et luisante qui composait le manche.

Au loin, dans le fin fond opposé de la cavité, elle entendit un cri inhumain lui répondre. Sans demander son reste, elle rebroussa chemin et regagna au plus vite la surface. Une fois sur la terre ferme du cratère, elle se retourna pour voir si la créature qu'elle avait entendue quelques instants plus tôt était à ses trousses. A sa grande surprise, il n'y avait plus aucune trace ni du symbole à terre, ni de la grotte de laquelle elle venait de remonter. Elle commençait au loin à entendre des drones. Elle ouvrit un dernier portail et se retrouva de nouveau près de son véhicule.

 ** _Evelina reposa le cahier sur la pile._**

 ** _-Lory, appela t elle._**

 ** _-Bonjour, lui répondit le système de sécurité de la maison._**

 ** _La jeune femme fut surprise. Le principe même d'un système de sécurité était de répondre à son interlocuteur en l'appelant par son nom de famille. Il y avait vraiment quelque chose qui ne tournait pas rond ici._**

 ** _-Pourrais-tu me dire pourquoi la maison est dans cet état ?_**

 ** _-Je suis vraiment navrée mais vous n'êtes pas chez vous._**

 ** _Cette réponse lui glaça le sang. Lory était une intelligence artificielle, certes, mais jamais aucun système de sécurité n'avait eu autant d'affect et de dureté dans la voix._**

 ** _-Co… Comment ça ? Je ne te comprends pas._**

 ** _-Vous n'êtes pas chez vous._**

 ** _Elle s'assit sur la chaise la plus proche. Son cœur commençait à s'emballer. Etait elle encore dans le Tempus ou n'avait elle jamais quitté l'Enfer dans lequel la Force l'avait expédiée ? Elle se demandait même si ce n'était pas la Force elle-même qui jouait de nouveau avec ses nerfs pour la faire sombrer dans la folie. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et s'adressa de nouveau à Lory._**

 ** _-Si je ne suis pas chez moi, dis-moi où est ce que je me trouve._**

 ** _-Dans son monde à elle._**

 ** _Ses craintes commençaient dangereusement à se concrétiser._**

 ** _-Le monde de qui ?_**

 ** _Elle voulait vraiment entendre Lory le lui dire à haute voix._**

 ** _-Au début, répondit l'intelligence artificielle d'un ton monocorde, elle n'avait pas de nom. Les années passant, elle s'en est inventé un._**

 ** _-Dis-moi son nom, la pressa Evelina._**

 ** _-Kaly._**

 ** _Avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps d'encaisser cette étrange réponse, sa tête commença à lui tourner de nouveau. Elle n'allait pas tarder à perdre l'équilibre._**

Une fois arrivée près de son bolide, un sourire mesquin s'esquissa sur ses lèvres et on pouvait lire l'ambition dans ses pupilles. Tout avait l'air de se dérouler à merveille. La tâche était bien loin d'être terminée mais elle était vraiment confiante. Toujours les deux épées à la main, elle se tourna vers sa moto pour reprendre la route. C'est au moment où elle allait poser ses armes dans l'un des compartiments de son véhicule qu'elle fut prise de vertiges. Pas maintenant, se dit elle intérieurement, il lui fallait continuer. C'était vraiment trop bête de s'arrêter en si bon chemin… Sa vue se troubla. Elle laissa tomber ses armes au sol quand elle essaya de se stabiliser en s'appuyant sur sa moto. Malgré une volonté de fer, elle s'écroula sur la terre aride.

Lorsqu'Evelina reprit conscience, elle était totalement désorientée. Elle avait fait un étrange rêve où elle se trouvait dans un monde sans queue ni tête. Est-ce que ça faisait parti de la fin de la simulation du Tempus ? Elle fut étonnée de se redresser dans cet endroit et dans cette position sachant où elle s'était allongée pour la dernière fois. Comment était elle arrivée ici ? Elle se souvenait de l'opération du Tempus, de ses souvenirs, des raisons de ses amnésies successives mais elle ne comprenait pas comment elle était arrivée en plein désert. La voix du shinigami continuait à résonner dans son esprit « Que le sang de tes ainées afflue dans tes veines pour te libérer des chaînes qu'on t'a attribuées ». Elle secoua brièvement la tête comme pour chasser cet écho et épousseta sa robe pour en retirer la terre qui l'avait maculée. Elle constata que sa main gauche était blessée. Sans doute le choc lorsqu'elle était tombée au sol pour une cause qui lui échappait encore. Elle consulta le GPS de sa moto et su qu'elle était à plus de cent vingt kilomètres de l'hôpital. C'était étrange parce que le relevé kilométrique indiquait qu'elle n'en avait parcouru que vingt cinq.

Evelina sentait un début de vertige la reprendre, s'assit contre son véhicule en ramenant ses genoux vers sa poitrine. Elle se prit la tête de ses mains pour se stabiliser et tenter de calmer son cœur qui commençait à battre trop vite. Lorsqu'elle porta son regard distraitement sur ses avant bras, elle en resta bouche bée. De son poignet jusqu'à la moitié de chaque avant bras, elle avait une fine et pâle cicatrice qui avait vaguement l'air d'avoir une forme identique. La jeune femme fut prise de panique. Que lui était elle arrivée entre l'hôpital et l'endroit où elle se trouvait actuellement ? Pourquoi avait-elle des cicatrices qui paraissaient dater de plusieurs années sans jamais se souvenir de comment elle se les était affligées ? Une fois que le tournis et les hauts de cœur furent passés, elle se redressa. Dans un élan de cartésianisme, elle entreprit de chercher des réponses dans les différents compartiments de son véhicule et dans les proches alentours mais il n'y avait strictement rien. Au lieu de laisser la désorientation la submerger de nouveau, elle se dit qu'elle allait essayer d'en savoir plus une fois arrivée chez elle. A 17h45, elle enfourcha son véhicule et parti à pleine puissance vers Braşov.

Lorsqu'elle rentra dans son domicile, son système de sécurité lui souhaita la bienvenue.

-Je suis vraiment heureuse de vous retrouver saine et sauve Miss Kiõv.

-C'est gentil Ava, lui répondit t elle distraitement.

– Souhaitez vous que je vous commande quelque chose à manger ou toute autre chose afin d'améliorer votre confort ?

-Merci mais pas maintenant. Est-ce que Lucian est en concert ce soir ?

Elle s'était déchaussée et avait machinalement donné à manger aux poissons exotiques dans l'aquarium situé dans son salon.

-Oui Miss Kiõv. Il se produira au Black Moon. Souhaitez-vous que je vous réserve des places ?

-Prends-moi une place s'il te plait et ne lui dit pas que j'y serai. Pour l'instant j'ai besoin de reprendre mes marques. Laisses moi un peu de temps avant de contacter la terre entière pour les informer de mon retour.

-Bien Miss Kiõv.

Elle monta l'escalier en murmurant plus pour elle-même.

-Je n'ai vraiment pas besoin qu'on vienne fourrer son nez dans mes affaires… Surtout pas maintenant.

Image de fin de chapitre : bit*.*ly*/*20PkR7v


End file.
